China's Sharon
by Suhwa
Summary: The story of the Northeastern Tyrant, China, and of two innocents who came into his life, changing it drastically. Cold and unloving, China reluctantly accepts two new wards-the twin souls of what is later Korea. He gets more than he bargained for, and Asia is no longer the place it once was. KIMCHIBUN
1. China Bends the Knee

It is a cool morning with a soft breeze in the great estate of China. Wang Yao, the nation of China-Tang himself, his little wards Kiku and Mei are having breakfast when the letter that changes everything arrives.

"Well?" The servant who has been bowing in front of him is quaking. "Well? Must I repeat myself?" There is a menacing tone in the man's voice and the servant stutters. "It...It is from Silla, my Lord."

"Why is Silla's king sending me a letter?" Yao continues eating his dumplings as Kiku and Mei silently kick each other on the shins under the table. Mei misses and hits Yao instead, who gives her a glare made of iron. "It..It was from Lady Silla." _Oh._

Now all of them are staring at the letter from the Kingdom of Silla, the only survivor of the Three Kingdoms. Yao is handed a jeweled letter opener and he carefully opens his letter. As he reads, there is a look of surprise and betrayal, along with anger on his delicate features.

China glares at the letter he has received. "Lady Silla has given birth...to twins?" "Yes, my lord." Wang Yao stares at the neat chinese characters written by Silla, and hurls the letter out the window.

Seeing his older sibling upset, Kiku, who is Japan lifts an eyebrow. "Lady Silla is Lord Baekjae's sister, isn't she?" "Yes, she was." Mei-Taiwan corrects her sibling. There is a very long pause as they recall the fall of Gogueryeo and Baekjae.

China calms himself, then stands. "I will be leaving for Keomseung." "My lord..." "Prepare the ships." As the servant scurried away, muttering about masters doing anything they pleased, Yao glared at nothing in particular. He was the great Tang dynasty, but even he could not do anything about Silla.

The youngest of the Three Kingdoms and the only survivor, the girl had a way of making people want to protect her. She had been the shy one, while Baekjae had been the outgoing one; the beautiful lad had even made ties with Kiku. And there was Gogueryeo-the daring, fierce one. He knew that the two lads had been a part of Silla's foster family, but he had not hesitated in killing them. Silla had cried and cried, but she knew it was necessary and she had put aside her feelings. Now, though...Yao put a hand on his face. 'Please tell me that there is no father...'

Keomseung was peaceful, but there was anything but peace in the great house of Silla.

"Lord Yao! Please calm yourself."

One of Silla's maids tried to stop him. "Where is your lady?" "She is in her room." He roughly pushed the girl aside, and threw open the doors.

Silla lay on the bed, hair strewn out. Her eyes flickered, staring at him. "Why, you foolish girl?" She didn't answer him. "You should have told me."He shouted, despair clouding his gaze. "You would have killed them." She replied in that soft, melodious voice of hers. _Them._ Of course the girl was a mother, and yes, China _would_ have forced her to give up her offspring. But still, it hurt not to be informed.

"The fath.." "Dead. You killed them." Again, the word _them. Why was she even saying the word him in plural?_ Silla refused to answer. There was crying from the cradle next to her, and Silla picked up a bundle of silk. Her hands shook, and Yao could see how thin she was. Gone was the strong, beautiful girl radiating health. She was weary, his Silla. "Hush, don't cry, my son. You must be strong like your father." As she crooned to her son, Yao glared at the bundle. He was the reason Silla was weak, and Silla would fade because of him. The baby stopped crying, and the mother slowly arranged herself in a sitting position.

The boy stank of Gogueryeo. His cries sounded like the war cries the general had made during battle-yes, the lad had been a general. His hands were wrapped into fists. "I heard you had twins. Where is the other boy?" "Girl." She corrected him as the door opened. "My lady, your daughter..." "Give her to me." Yao cut into the talk, and Silla's maid quaked under his gaze. "My lady..." "Yes. You may give him the child." The maid handed him a second bundle.

The girl, was nothing like Gogueryeo for a change. She was not crying or kicking, and she looked peaceful, her eyes closed. The twins looked alike, but they differed in personality already. Just like Goguereo and Baekjae.

Silla sighed, and leaned on her pillow. "Yao-nim, please don't hate my children." So she knew. "They are sapping your strength." "They are not the reason I am weak." He knew about that, knew about the money the rich were squandering, knew that the poor were dying in Silla. Keomseung was the only place in Silla that showed no signs of upheaval. "What will become of your children?" He knew her answer. "I don't know." Her gaze was blank, staring at her son, now sleeping. "Silla, you must grow strong again. Think of your children." He tried to persuade her. "Yao-nim, I'm so tired. I...I can't try anymore."

Silla was weak, although he didn't want to believe it, the nation was crumbling. She was dying. He stared at Silla's boy as he made up his mind. "Your child, I will raise it." There was a long silence. "You?" "Is there another me in this room?" Yao hated the fact that the boy also belonged to two dead nations which he loathed, but this was Silla's child and also a new nation. There could be an exception.

"Give me the young lord." The nation nodded her head as she spoke. "You will take good care of them?" "Since _when_ did I say anything about _them?_ " It was either the boy or the girl. He would not take both. It was an insult to him, that he would have to raise a piece of his enemy as his ward, and it was insult to injury if he had to take two pieces.

Silla glared at him, suddenly stronger. "What of my daughter? Is she to die like me?" Yao's head ached. His heart itched, and he longed for home, where everyone respected him, where there was no demanding. "I will not accept both." His voice was firm. Silla looked as if she was slapped. Her voice quavered as she spoke. " _I, as the mother of these children, ask that you take both, or you take none."_

He almost screamed at her. He, the great Tang dynasty, lost his temper. "Are you in a position for bargaining with me?" The thousand year old nation shook her head. "No, Yao-nim." Her voice was sad. "Then don't ask things like that of me. Ridiculous, to think that I would raise that imbecile's children...Even one is too good for that hot-headed, blown up boy! Your children reek of Goguryeo and Baekjae!"

There was a long silence as tears fell from Silla's face. "Are you done?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper. "Are you done insulting my children and their fathers?" Yao stuttered. "Silla, I..." The country of Silla rose to her feet, grabbed the pillow next to her, and hurled it with all her might at Yao-hitting him on the chest. The only problem-Yao was holding the infant that the nurse had passed to him.

The child awoke, and instantly started to bawl. "Oh, child, I...I'm so sorry...Umma is sorry..." Silla snatched the child from him as she comforted the girl, her tears mixing with the child's. Soon the infant calmed, and was laid next to her brother. Yao did nothing, for he was even regretting why he had come.

"They thought one of them would die." Silla speaks suddenly. He doesn't say anything. "Their fathers died. One of them had to fade." Her voice is almost calm, but Yao knows. Inside, Silla is tearing up.

"The girl-her temperature wouldn't go down." Now Lady Silla is shaking. "I tried everything, all of the medicines that I knew of, all of the doctors. They told me they were sorry." "And yet your daughter lives on." Yao took his chance. "Live? She _barely_ survived. I cried, and cried and cried, and I did the only thing I could." "What did you do?"

The younger nation did not meet his eye. "What _did_ you do?" Her eyes were wet. "I wanted to make sure...that she wouldn't have to die in pain..." _Oh._ Looking at Yao's face Silla only laughed. "It wasn't the first time I saw death." So she had tried to kill her child.

"And then?" "She...she...she pushed my hand away...with all the strength in that tiny body...and...she...she stared at me." Silla finished the sentence and buried her head in her lap. It reminded Yao of when Silla, the soft-hearted child had come to him with a problem she needed help with. "I'm a horrible mother." Yao patted her on the back, he had to. "There, there, she's very much alive."

"It's not that! No one will care for her when I die!" Silla whipped her tearful face out. "Silla-" " _I_ tried to kill her. _You_ don't want her. _They-my countrymen_ believe women are useless. What will become of her?" Yao tried not to give her hope. "Silla, I cannot take two." "Then take none." The girl snapped at him.

"Insolent child!" "I _have_ to be insolent. I _am_ her mother. She _deserves_ a life, just like her brother. It wasn't her fault that she was born a girl. _Orabuni_ , what will happen to her when I die? She will be sold to some nobleman as if-as if she were livestock, or she will _die_!"

Yao's head was filled with thoughts.

 _Baekjae's horror when he saw Silla with Yao. 'Silla, get away from him! He will hurt you!' Even when he knew his sister had betrayed him, the sadness and worry in his eyes as he fell-beautiful Baekjae._

 _Goguryeo's snarl as red blood fell from his chest. 'How could you sell us? How could you do this to me when I...I...' And as he slumped on the floor, his limp hand reaching for Silla-fierce Goguryeo._

 _And now..._

 _"She will die! How can I close my eyes in peace? Please, please, this is the last thing I ask of you." This nation who had feared, admired, worshipped him, and yet never loved him._

He felt his hand being touched. It was one of the children. The girl. Her tiny hand wrapped around his finger, her eyes cloudy but curious.

 _I am a busy man. I am an important nation. I cannot afford to take two more youngsters._

"No more groveling from you, Silla. I cannot take this behavior."

 _I will extend my kindness and take one._

"I am your friend and closest relative."

 _I cannot take the girl._

 _And I cannot lie._

"I will not lie to you."

Silla's eyes closed. She would submit. Oh, his sweet Silla. "My poor child." The nation whispered, and a fresh tear fell from her face.

 _I am China. I will not be moved._

"I will take Lee Ha Eung as my ward."

"Do as you wish."

Silla's voice was brittle now.

"You are heartless, China."

 _I am not heartless._

"You killed her fathers. You take care of Japan and Taiwan. And yet you cannot take care of my blood."

 _Japan and Taiwan..._ _But I cannot...And yet I...I will suffer._

"FINE! DO IT YOUR WAY! I WILL TAKE _BOTH_!"

He had never yelled before.

"What?" Silla's expression was that of shock. "You are China. You do as you please." "I _am_ doing as I please." Yao snapped as the maids around them quaked. "But...you.." "I _have_ a conscience!"

Yao grabbed one of the servants. "You. You will prepare for my departure tomorrow. You will make sure that my wards have a comfortable journey. Are we clear?" "Y...yes..." The servant ran for it.

"I...Yao-nim..." "Silla, I am taking both of your children as you wished. And this is my final stand."

Leaving the flustered nation behind, he walked into the guest room that was prepared for him, and threw himself on the bed. _Unchinalike behavior. Something more like that scoundrel Goguryeo would_ _have done._

He wasn't doing this because he was generous. He wasn't taking Silla's children in because he cared for Silla. He wouldn't have minded caring for Silla, but _the spawn of the two biggest fools in the world_? No. Even if he cared for her. The real reason he was doing this-why he had changed his mind-it was so obvious.

These children would care more about him than Silla would have ever done. They would worship him, admire him, quake before him, and _love_ him. It would be safer to have both children. What if one of the other countries took the girl? He didn't want competition for the Korean peninsula. Yes, they could say he was selfish. But he was the _great_ China. He needed the Korean support, and that was _how_ China returned with two children instead of coming alone.

 **Yes, I know China's supposed to be the warm big brother character. But I wanted to make him into a calculating character in here. No, I do _not_ dislike China! It's so that I can show you how he warms, and gradually changes. Well, I did _it._ The first chapter of Kimchibun-CS. WOW. So I thank all of you who are reading!** **-Sincerly, 수화**


	2. Kiku Sees the Ghosts of the Past

"Yao-sama!" Kiku ran out to greet his brother. It had been lonely without Yao, even with Mei, and now Yao was back.

" _Ai-yah._ Back, Kiku, back." Yao sighed and Kiku could see a blue bundle in his arms. "What..." "Lady Silla's children are to grow with you. You are having a new brother and sister." Ah, yes, the children. But why were they here? They had a mother to care for them-was something wrong?

Now Mei was there, peering over into a new bundle wrapped in red, in the arms of a servant. "She's so adorable!"

"Adorable my foot." For some reason Yao was angry, glaring at the ground. "Did something..." "Silla is dying." His brother's voice was calm, but Kiku could guess it was a facade. " _Oni-san..._ " "Silla was persistent that I take both. Even one was enough of the spawn of these arrogant boys." Kiku had a good guess about who _these boys_ were. And yet his curiosity had the better of him.

"Who was their.." "They don't have a father." Yao's eyes were icy, and he handed a servant the bundle he was carrying as if it were dirty. "What of their names?" "The boy is Lee Ha Eung, the girl Lee Ha Yeon." And with that he was gone, vanishing into the great house.

"아이고(Korean version of _ai-yah_ ), what is wrong with that man?" Kiku stopped himself from shouting out loud. A tall man wearing red silk was glaring daggers into his brother's back. 'It can't be... He died...' "Everything's wrong with that git." Another man, wearing full armor, and sword in hilt, was also glaring at Yao.

"Mei!" His sister turned. "What?" "There are men, right there!" He pointed but Mei laughed at him. "What are you talking about, Kiku?" "Hey, he can see us, Goguryeo!" Kiku forgot about being a demure, polite boy. "Isn't this the Japan boy?" Goguryeo-the dead nation- leaned into him. Now Kiku could see the man was transparent.

"You...you died..." "Have you not heard anything about ghosts?" Lord Baekjae chuckled. "Ghost..ghosts..."Then it hit him. "Mei! There are _ghosts_ here!" Mei stared at him as if he were crazy. Then she ran towards Yao. "Ge-ge! Kiku's sick!"

Kiku sighed. Seeing ghosts dressed in foreign attire was not a pleasant affair. He was now in his room, lying flat on the tadami when he could be writing calligraphy. Yao had insisted that he rest. It was pleasant, being fussed over by the usually-busy man, but he wasn't sick or hallucinating.

"Boy." It was the ghost wearing armor. "What do you want?" His voice was shaky to his shock.

"He's afraid of you, idiot, you shouldn't have been wearing armor when you died!" Lord Baekjae's ghost smiled at him. "Hello, young one. I was hoping to meet you again-although not in this form." "What happened?" He asked shakily. At least Lord Baekjae was nice.

 _"Kiku, today you must be in your best behavior." Kiku frowned. He was always on his best behavior. "Nisan, is someone important coming?" "Yes. Someone with a very important status and a very inflated head." Yao sounded upset and irritated. "Who is this person?" His protector didn't exactly answer, only muttered under his breath about an inflated head and a noisy, nosy personality._

 _"Why isn't Mei here?" "Because the idiot insisted that he see you, and only you." 'Only me?' That was a surprise. All the important people wanted to meet Yao and not him, and Kiku felt his face flushing. Yao suddenly straightened. "He's here." Kiku stood straight, just like his older brother. This 'he' would not be disappointed to meet him._

 _"Hey, Yao!" His brother turned scarlet. "Yao? I am older than you, idiot boy. Show me some respect." The figure running toward them did anything but that. "Come on, don't be so boring!" It was a young man, beautiful with soft features and adorned with jewels. His clothes were plain silk, and he was wearing a crown just like Yao. Unlike his brother, however, the man had a smile on his face. "Kiku, meet Baekjae."_

 _"Baekjae?" Kiku squeaked. He had heard a lot about the Second of the Three Kingdoms. Younger Brother to Goguryeo, Baekjae was rich in his plains and in his jewels. He had an advanced culture as well. The powerful nation was quite different from Kiku's expectations, from his smile and boisterous manner. "Hmph. My name is not Baekjae. It's Baek Ah." "Your country is Baekjae." His older brother growled at Baekjae._

 _"So you are little Japan!" Baekjae, or Baek Ah grinned at him, then did the unexpected. He picked Kiku off the ground and whirled the little nation around. "Put. Him. Down!" Yao was getting angry from the sound of it, but Kiku didn't exactly mind. The older nation was funny, like-like a brother to him. And he had only seen him once. "You're dull." Baekjae sighed, then lowered Kiku back down. "Dizzy?" "No, not exactly." "Good lad." Baekjae ruffled his hair, flattening it. Normally Kiku would have grimaced, but not today._

 _"And what's your name, little one?" "Kiku. My name is Kiku Honda." Kiku took the extended hand of the taller boy, who then handed him a wrapped gift. "What is this?" "Open it!" "Not. In. Front of your guest-" "The guest doesn't mind, go ahead!" Kiku gulped, but opened it anyway. It was a sword, seven branched and made out of pure metal. The youngster's eyes sparkled at the glory. Baekjae was very, very powerful. "This is a gift, a gift between nations. Your King has received one from our King as well." He nodded, not exactly listening. "Take care of it, won't you? The next time I visit you, I expect you to tell me all about it!" Kiku smiled at the words. "Yes, Baekjae-nim."_

"Your so-called _nisan_ ran me through with his sword. The same happened to this one. And my sister was doing nothing except crying." Lord Goguryeo snapped at him. "Really, Goguryeo, it's mean to just tell the child the truth. But yes, that's what Lord Yao did." Baekjae sighed.

"So are you going to kill me?" Kiku braced himself. He was going to _die._ It happened a lot in stories. Dead spirits coming back to harm the living- and here he was.

But Goguryeo only laughed. It was a harsh bark, brittle. "What would I want to kill you for? You're just a tiny boy!" Kiku's hands were trembling as he asked the next question. "Are you going to kill Nisan?" The two ghosts stared at each other.

"Tempting." Goguryeo said, looking at his blade. "Awww, you just gave us a great idea!" Baekjae groaned, then smiled. "No, we're just here to look after our children." "Your children?" "Yes, boy. Even if that Yao is a _son of a dog_ I cannot afford my children to live without a father figure." Goguryeo sighed. "Seriously..Out of all the dunces to pick, why did Silla pick him?"

"When are you going to...?" The question was better unfinished. "Until they are on their two feet." Baekjae's voice was affectionate. "Until that Tang idiot dies." Goguryeo growled.

Kiku didn't like the idea of putting up with two ghosts that only he could see. The twins were the age of babyhood for now, and _who_ knew how long it would take for them to grow? Until then, _he_ would be the only one to see the ghosts.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" _I guess I'll have to put up with you?_ "No one has choices with their lives." The two ghosts said, this time, in a sadder tone.

There was a knock on his door, startling him. "Yes?" It was Mei. "Let's go see the twins!" "How about Yao-sama?" "He.." Mei sighed, furrowing her brow. "What about that jerk?" Goguryeo huffed, and Baekjae gave his brother a blow to the head. Mei, not being able to hear the ghosts, was oblivious to Kiku's confusion. "He refuses to do anything related to them." "Oh." Kiku felt like there was a hole in his chest.

Yao wasn't the best out of brothers- he offered protection, he was strong, and he was rich. But there had always been an emptiness in the way he treated Kiku and Mei. As if they were his subjects. The twins would be worse off. They would be ignored, uncared for, alone. "As if they would even _care_!" Goguryeo snapped, but even he sounded worried. "It's stupid, blaming them for Lady Silla's condition!" Mei looked sad and worried. "It's not like they chose to be born! And they're only infants."

Kiku could see the sadness in the eyes of the two ghosts. He remembered the various times Lord Baekjae-or Baek Ah had come, just to play with him. The older man's jesting, laughter and kindess. _'I wish I had a younger brother like you.' 'Why?' 'I have a grouchy older brother, and a foster sister who's scared and afraid of both of us. Although she has good reason to.' The man had sighed, but then erased any trace of sadness. 'Well, I don't care what you think about it! I'll be your hyung! And I'll take care of you!'_

Baekjae had helped Japan, true to his promise. And his son and daughter would be raised in the dark, to grow as sad, miserable and lonely children. It wouldn't do. It simply wasn't going to happen. "If Lord Yao doesn't care for them, we can care for them twice as much." Kiku gave Mei a strong look. He would be the good brother Baekjae had been to him, and he would help them through thick and thin.

"Yes, we can!" Mei took his hand. "Come on, let's visit them!" As he smiled at his sister and turned to leave, he heard two words. "Thank you." Goguryeo. Kiku merely nodded. It was going to be an interesting time for all of them.

 **Okay, time for a history lesson!**

 **Before Goryeo, Korea was divided into the Three Kingdoms-Baekjae, Silla, and Goguryeo.**

 **Goguryeo's prince left the region to build his own land and became Baekjae's ruler, which explains the closeness of the two ghosts.**

 **Goguryeo was known for its ferocious warriors, Baekjae for its riches and links with other countries-Japan included. Baekjae was especially close to Japan, sending their scholars for the education of Japanese Princes, bringing them books on Buddhism-and bestowing the Chilgido.** **Silla was the least likely to survive out of the threesome, but they made it through by building the elite group-hwarang(화랑).**

 **Thanks to Silla's ties with Tang-China, Silla was able to save itself from Baekjae and Goguryeo-by attacking both nations and causing their downfall. So, Silla survived out of the Three Kingdom period.**

 **In the end of Silla's rule, two new nations-Hubaekjae and Hugoguryeo was created. Hubaekjae, during its short creation was close with Japan as well, and Hugoguryeo that later became Goryeo-uniting the three Kingdoms-was also close to Japan as well.**

 **I made up Goguryeo and Baekjae, along with Silla. The rest belongs to Hidemura-nim. I felt the need to add these ghosts-you'll see. Baekjae is the bubbly, outgoing jock character while Goguryeo is more sturdy, stern and outspoken.**


	3. Consistent Crying (08-24 20:54:04)

Wailing. Again. Yao stumbled out of bed. It was the second day with these damned children, and they were crying nonstop. At first, he had thought of ignoring them, but they were too loud to be ignored. So far, he had awoken five times.

Even Kiku, the sound sleeper had woken up and asked him, " _When_ will they stop?" They never seemed to. As he walked towards the room of the twins, the crying grew louder.

Yao sincerely thought of smothering them, his ears were going to bleed at this rate. Surprisingly, the crying stopped. Yao peeked into the room, and saw a shadow standing there. The shadow of a tall, armored man-a man he knew.

"Hush, my children, for the dawn will be upon you with her rosy hands." The warrior. His _most_ formidable foe that was still causing trouble. Goguryeo was staring down into the cribs. Yao instantly jumped into the room. The man turned.

"You are _dead_." Yao concluded. "I would have been _very_ dead, if my children weren't crying loudly enough to _wake_ the dead." Goguryeo scowled. "You're the ghost Kiku was talking about." Yao pieced two and two together. "So what."

The once powerful general stared at his children. "I wish I was alive, just to take care of them." He turned to leave, and Yao asked him the question he was dying to know. "Are they yours?"

'Are you the only father?'

The look the man gave him was murderous. "None of your business." And the ghost was gone. Yao looked into the sleeping faces of the infants. Had Goguryeo and Baekjae been children like this, innocent, vulnerable and..

Yao knew he had been staring too long when one of the infants opened a sleepy eye. Long, dark lashes that were so like Silla. The chocolate colored eye met with his own, and Yao stared, transfixed in the child's gaze. The child opened her mouth wide-"No. No, don't cry, no..."-and yawned. She reminded him of a kitten, helpless, _innocent_.

The other child was now stirring, and his eyes were wide open. He looked fierce for an infant, and his gaze bored into Yao. Then-'Please, please!'-the boy burst into tears. The girl turned her head to look at the boy, and without comprehending, started crying as well.

At least he didn't want them smothered anymore. Somehow, the small chat with their father had convinced him not to. He didn't want his enemy to come back to life to get him.

" _N_ _i-san_?" Yao stared at his food. Kiku was looking at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes?" He answered, managing a smile. "Why do you have dark circles on your eyes?" "For the sake of Confucius, the children would not stop crying." Yao gave his ward a glare as he put a dumpling in his mouth.

"You look like a panda." Mei looked horrified as she spoke without thinking. "Oh, my...I..." "It's all right." He was too tired to lecture about manners, and yes, he knew he looked like a panda.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant entered. "My lord, they won't stop crying!" "Still?" Now that got him irritated. The servant looked flustered. "We fed them, changed their clothes, and they won't stop!" _Bother._ Yao stood, groaning. The servant stared at him. _Of course._ He had stated only two days ago that he would do nothing related to these damned children, but if they wouldn't shut up, he'd have to _make_ them. "I'm coming in a second." He put down his chopsticks. "Continue without me." His wards nodded, Kiku looking slightly- _worried_.

It was a hell, the children's crying echoing throughout the halls. The boy had a good pair of lungs, and he seemed to be the leading cause of the crying. "What is it?" The nurse, an elderly woman brightened. "Lord Yao! If you could just hold them, or talk to them, it would help." "They're not even _mine._ " The nurse glared at him. "They are innocent children. Do you want to hear them cry?"

 _For the sake of Mencius, shut up!_ Yao picked the boy up. "I don't recall Kiku being so troublesome." "They need time to adjust." The boy was _heavy._ "What have you been feeding him? He's heavy!" "Natural." Yao glared at the boy. "I'm holding you. Now be quiet." The boy's eyes stared at him. He _refused_ to quiet.

"I am the _great_ China! Be quiet before you bring the house down!" It didn't work. "I am going to _chop off your head_ if you don't quiet." That earned him a furious look from the nurse. "He doesn't understand what you're saying! And such awful things..." Yao thought about sending the woman on exile, but then thought better of it. After all, the woman was Chinese.

"Be quiet." He had given up on the boy, and had turned _a little too fast._ There was a crash as the Lord Yao fell to the floor. The servants turned white. "My lord!" "I'm not dead." Yao stood, dusting himself. And then-" _Who's laughing?"_ Laughter. Giggling. "Not me, my lord." It was the child. The boy had stopped crying. Usually he would have punished anyone for disrespect at behavior like that.

Yao turned to the boy, and gave him a look. The infant stared back at him, still making that laugh. He looked so naive, so innocent-and Yao felt the urge to leave growing. _'You were a very sweet child. We never expected you would survive-'_

Yes, he had survived as the Jin dynasty, killing so many of his own siblings. He remembered playing with them as children, then killing them one by one. His sisters who begged, his brothers who groveled. All. _Dead._

He left before anyone could stop him. He had another reason to hate the children. They reminded him of himself, when he didn't know what _killing_ was. And _that_ truly was irritating.

"You hate them." Another ghost. _Baekjae._ "What, you're going to threaten me like your brother?" "No." The transparent man smiled. "They remind you of yourself." "They _do not_." "Yes, they do. And you will raise them out of curiosity, not love. At least you will not kill them." And just like that Baekjae was gone, leaving him to think. These brothers, troublesome even in death.

Yao sat on his chair, doing his work. Ah, the peace and quiet. Then there was the noise. " _You_ tell him." "No, _you._ " Mei and Kiku. "What is it?" He had a feeling it was about the twins. "Older brother, the servants said that..." "What?" "That..." Mei seemed to be struggling. "The twins are crying again." "Fine." Yao stood. He was determined, for once. He didn't like these children. They reminded him of past memories, and the sooner they grew the better. He would make them shut up, and leave the room.

It was the boy, again. "Leave us." The nurse paused. "I won't murder them." The woman gave him a look that said the opposite as she left. "Boy. Don't cry." Yao lowered his voice. "Hush." The crying slowed down. "Pandas. Swords. Blood. Murder. Assassins." He didn't even know if this was appropriate talk for children. The important thing was that the boy became more quiet. "Good." Now it was time to deal with the boy's sibling. At least he was getting the hang of it.

They were finally asleep. Yao stretched. His back hurt from holding the children, and he had been in one form for too long. The twins were better now that they were peaceful. No matter how annoying it would be, Yao would raise these two up-for the sake of China. A part of his heart threatened to soften, but Yao steeled his heart once more. _I won't have anything to do with them after they pass the crying stage._

* * *

 **Sorry, Yao. You'll have more to do with them after their infancy. (Author cackles) So, I've improved some parts of Chapter TWO and THREE.** **I've been busy with a bunch of things, but it's no excuse for me not updating. That-I'm truly sorry about. (Hangs head) FOUR will be fluffier I hope. And I cannot make fluff at this point when Yao is in Imperial and The World Belongs To Me mode. That's actually more close to China at that time. Even until Ming and Qing, the other countries were more like-subjects. Don't worry, I'll make Yao stop acting like he's the Ice King soon enough. Thank you for following and reading so far. If you have any good tips for me, I would really appreciate your reviews. Thanks again.**


	4. First Words

Ignoring was easy from some point, Yao admitted. After three or four days, the infants had become more quiet. Their aging process or something-was abnormal, just like other nations, and now they had learned the impressive skill of _keeping their mouth shut._ From the reports he got from the delighted and adoring servants, they were now crawling around. The boy, to the shock of the nurse, had somehow been caught playing with wood-pointy wood. _The obvious blood of the thick-headed Goguryeo._ It wasn't like he saw them anymore. Yao sighed, pouring his tea in a cup and sipping slowly.

To his surprise, Kiku and Mei had been seeing the twins-a lot. It wasn't like he hadn't expected that coming. Especially when Kiku had been all excited every time Baekjae had come. It had been very upsetting when the boy had started calling him _hyung._ Of course, he had talked Kiku out of it very reasonably, that this was China, not uneducated Baekjae, and it would be better if Kiku called Yao _nisan_ or _ge-ge_. The boy had done so, but very grudgingly. _I never should have invited Baekjae over in the first place._

A knock on his door disturbed his thinking. "Yes?" It was one of the servants. "Lord Kiku and Lady Mei wanted me to ask you if you would come visit as well-" The man gulped and turned the color of putty. "Ask them if they think I have enough time for _playing_." "The Lord and Lady would be disappointed-" Yao waved the man away, impatient.

The present rulers of Tang weren't the best he could have received, and the idiots were always weaker than their subjects. Every part of his body hurt. Somehow, it got him wondering how Silla was doing. If his beliefs were correct, the children were Hubaekjae and Hugoguryeo. Which meant only one of them were meant to survive. He had a bad feeling Silla wouldn't be the one to live this time.

Thinking about the girl made his head spin again. He reached for another cup of tea when there were loud noises from somewhere in the house. It was Kiku and Mei. The children were laughing in loud voices, when they knew better to. Yao stormed out the door, preparing to give them a lecture about being quiet when the adults were working.

"Did you just hear that!" "I did, I did!" He found all of them sprawled on the floor of Kiku's room. Normally the children would sit up straight at the sight of him, but when Mei saw him, she pulled on Yao's sleeve. " _Ge-ge_ , he just said his first word!" "His first word?" Yao's face turned pale. Was this what the ruckus was about? "Come on, say it again!" Kiku smiled at his younger sibling. Ha Eung smiled-a rather sweet smile-and spoke loudly, " _Zhongguo!_ "

Yao bit down on his lower lip. "His first word is you!" Mei beamed at him, but Yao didn't know what to make of this situation. _Zhongguo_ was the name for him in Chinese, yes, but where the child had picked that word he had no idea. The children had a nurse of Silla descent who spoke to them, Mei spoke Chinese and Kiku obviously spoke Japanese to them-but no one would have said that word in front of the child.

" _Zhongguo?_ " The boy repeated the word, frowning now. Apparently he had expected praise to come, but wasn't receiving the desired results. "Good job, Ha Eung." Kiku patted him on the head instead, and Mei gave the boy a hug. The chocolate eyes still stared at Yao. " _Zhongguo._ " It was a teary word, and Yao dreaded what would come afterwards.

It was just then when a small hand wound around his leg. Yao turned his gaze to the other child. Ha Yeon. That was what Silla had called her, and the girl gave him a look that strongly reminded him of Goguryeo. As if _she_ was blaming him for not complimenting her brother. "How about this one, has she said anything?" "No." Kiku replied while he still patted Ha Eung on the head. "Just compliment him, older brother." Mei sighed, looking tearful herself. "He's expecting to be praised, but a scary adult keeps on glaring at him. How must he feel?"

Yao opened his mouth to protest that he was not a scary adult, and that _he_ had been the one to bring the twins into the family. It was frustrating, being berated by his own ward. A memory suddenly appeared in his aching head. _"Look, father!" Little Jin held up a calligraphed letter for his father Tzu. The Lord Jia gave him a blank expression, just as he had done to so many of his other sons and daughters. "What about it?" "I did it for you!" The Land of Tzu frowned at the Kingdom of Jin-"Is it special?" "No, but-" "Go. I have better things to do." Little Jin had bowed and fled, shedding many tears._

He wasn't little Jin anymore. He was Wang Yao, Tang. His f _ather_ Tzu-Wang Jia had disappeared as he became the sole kingdom. And yet it remained as a stinging memory, being rejected, denied of praise. He glanced at the back of the room, suddenly. As expected, two figures were giving him a look. One of pure misery, the other of pure anger. "His first word is _Zhongguo_?!" Goguryeo looked like he really wanted to die. At this little finding Yao smirked, feeling a inch of victory.

"This isn't funny, _ge-ge_! He's going to cry!" Mei's words brought him back to earth. Sure enough, the boy's face was crinkling and the small hands were darting to his face. "Zuòde hǎo.(Good job)" Yao patted the boy on the head just like Kiku had done. It was surprising what the compliment could do to the little boy. He was now smiling, a pure grin. " _Zhongguo_." The boy reached out to him, and some instinct in Yao made him pick the little boy up.

"He's going to hurt my son!" Goguryeo looked horrified. "Shut up, hyung." Baekjae smiled tenderly, watching the exchange. Yao pretended not to notice, but felt some embarrassment surging throughout his veins. _You are China! China doesn't go holding little children!_ He quickly lowered the boy back to the floor where his twin awaited him.

"Kiku, Mei, you have been good siblings to your new sister and brother. As a result, I will grant you two wishes." It only seemed right that the older boy and girl be rewarded as well. "Can you bring me one of the dragon lanterns from the palace?" Mei asked, curious. Yao nodded, feeling a bit ashamed. He actually had a storage room for leftover treasure, and lanterns were among them. And here his ward was, asking him to give him a leftover lantern.

"I will give you your lantern. In fact, I will give you five." Mei bowed to him, then gave him a hug. "Thank you, g _ege_." She quickly tore away, knowing he disliked hugs. "And Kiku?" Kiku seemed to be pondering. The boy finally spoke. "Could you grant me one of the treasures you recieved from Lord Baekjae?" Yao's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then ne nodded. A present couldn't do the boy any harm.

"You may have the brush that the lad gave me." Kiku smiled and Yao didn't like it at all. It had been unpleasant when the Japanese had sent their soldiers to _help_ the Prince of Baekjae-resulting in another war, the Battle of Baekgang. "I will leave. And children, play quietly. You are disturbing me." "Yes, Yao- _nisan._ " There was a small voice at that. It was a voice though, and Yao turned from halfway going. "What?" "I didn't say anything." Mei shrugged. "Not me."

" _Appa_." The sound came from the little girl. Ha Yeon. Instantly, Yao's head began to hurt again. "She said something!" Kiku looked very happy, toying with the little girl's hand. "Can you say it again?" " _Appa_." Ha Yeon spoke proudly as she reached for Kiku's other hand. "Do you know what that means?" "It...It..." He didn't know what he was supposed to feel now. This girl didn't exactly have an _appa_ or an _abuji_. And it was all his fault. Yao clenched his teeth, hating the foreign word with every bit of his body.

Mei looked slightly scared at his expression. "What does this mean, older brother?" "Nisan?" Yao knelt down, looking the child in the eye. "Not _appa. Orabuni._ " The child cocked her head, looking curious. " _Appa_?" "No!" He glared into the innocent eyes. Why did the girl have to upset him when he had been in a jovial mood? "You may call me _oppa. Orabuni._ But I am not your _appa._ "

"Older brother, stop shouting! You're scaring her!" Kiku actually talked back to him. Yao blinked, realizing that the children, formerly smiling, now had looks of terror and fright on their faces. He didn't want to look in the direction of the ghosts. He could actually block out their voices if he tried. "That no-good, son-of-a-dog, yelling at my daughter like that-" Yao failed at blocking the voices, and sighed. "I am...sorry." Without another word, he fled.

It wasn't like he hated children, as Yao thought over it carefully. Kiku and Mei had been well-behaved and quiet. It was just that-Kiku and Mei didn't have parents, and even if they had, at least they weren't the children of his victims. And to hear the word 'father' from one of them-it had driven him over. The nation sighed, pulling out a piece of _kanji._ He needed to draw, he needed to do something.

The door opened a crack. It had already been opened-was it the wind? As Yao walked over, he saw, to his surprise, Ha Yeon. She had somehow crawled into the room. The toddler stared up at him with huge, scared eyes. Of course, he had yelled at the child. It disturbed him that the girl had Silla's eyes. _Another nation to hate me, or be scared of me._ His plan of making the nation worship him wasn't exactly working. " _Oppa_." The girl pointed a finger at him. "Yes." Yao sighed. " _Orabuni_?" "Yes." He replied, picking the child up and setting her down on a chair.

China picked up his brush, dipped it in ink, and gracefully drew a curved line. He would draw the peony for today, and he would settle for the bamboo tomorrow. As he drew a second line, he noticed that he was being stared at. Intently. The girl was studying his move. "You want to try?" He handed the girl the brush. It was something given to him by Goguryeo, coincidentally-before he had gone into war with the lad.

Ha Yeon just looked at the brush. "Oh, you don't know how to draw." Yao sighed once more, then lifted the child into his lap. He took the girl's hand, positioning it below his own. Gracefully, Yao drew the peony along with Ha Yeon, who continued to look. The peace was good, and the quiet was good. As he looked at the child, he could see something like determination in her face. A feeling that baby nations weren't supposed to have. Strange, really.

The picture was finished, and Yao hung it to dry. "Good job." He lowered his ward back on the floor. "Yao." He didn't register his name being called. "Yao-oppa." Yao stopped in the middle of sitting down himself. The child was smiling at him. "How-how did you-" This was most confusing. The girl pointed at the brush with one finger. His name was engraved in gold, _Wang Yao._

So, these children had high intelligence. At least their brains were from their mother. Yao patted the girl on the head. "Yes, Ha Yeon. I am Yao-oppa." Perhaps their presence would be more bearable.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Appa means 'father' in Korean, along with 'Abuji', while 'Oppa' and 'Orabuni' means older brother.**

 **Plus the prompt is that if the children touch anything that belonged to their desceased parents, their memories related to their parents or their knowledge is invoked. That's why little Korea can say 'Yao' without being taught the Chinese Characters. The knowledge of Chinese Charcters already existed in the nations.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING SUCH A CRAPPY STORY.**


	5. And So They Know the Uselessness of Love

_Sibling relationships are complicated. All family relationships are. Look at Hamlet._

 _Maurice Saatchi_

* * *

 **AD 906**

It's rather a shock to him, seeing the nations that could only say ' _Zhongguo_ ' and ' _Oppa_ ' walk around, then run around, then string words into sentences. Even if a year was like a day to Yao, he didn't know how fast time went by concerning the young nations. His intial plan of ignoring the twins while they grew, and making them worship him-wasn't turning out well as the children were difficult to ignore, and things were tense for the Empire of Tang at this point. His body actually hurt nowadays because of the various uprisings everywhere. It was obvious Tang wasn't going to last.

If things were this bad for him, he wondered _how in the sake of Tian_ Silla had managed pulling through. As far as he had guessed, Ha Yeon-the girl was Hubaekjae, considering the fact that she was more open. Ha Eung was Hugoguryeo if his belief wasn't wrong-and the boy seemed very healthy. Too healthy-convincing him that the boy's mother wasn't going to make it.

His head hurt whenever he thought about Silla, and he had more important things to do-like focusing on the letter he had just received from the Emperor himself. Yao opened the scroll, reading the words out loud. The nation sighed in exasperation. 'A summons to the court?' This wasn't a good time to visit court, if he left the house-nothing good would come out of it. Yao started to write a letter, writing an excuse that he was ill and couldn't visit the court. The twins were still young, and the country was very tense with rebels-he didn't want anything happening while he was gone.

"Nisan, what is it?" It was Kiku, quiet as always, He had somehow glided into the room, unnoticed by any. "I am writing, as you can see, a letter to the Emperor." The boy stared at the Chinese Characters, then pursed his lips. "Nisan, isn't it treason to lie to the Emperor-" "If I leave now, your safety-all of you-might lose a protector. What can you do if rebels break into this house?" Yao gave his ward a cold stare, and the boy flinched. "It's just that the Emperor-the current one might not trust you-the man could be testing you, and if you don't go-"

The boy's reasoning made sense and Yao knew Kiku was a smart child. He would grow to be a wise nation. "Fine. I understand your concern." China stood from his seat, without finishing the letter. He would reply to the Emperor's summons.

* * *

Yao rose early-as dawn started to approach. He would need a short practice of swords, he had been neglecting the blade for the twenty years that the twins had come. Afterwards, he'd take a bath. As he made way to the bamboo grove where he practiced, he noticed-crossing the children's rooms-that a pair of shoes were missing. The thought disturbed Yao, and he opened the door of Kiku's room where they were all sprawled out together. There was Kiku, the peaceful sleeper, and Mei had curled herself into a ball. Ha Yeon was sleeping in the opposite direction, leaving- _Ha Eung_. The boy had wandered off somewhere.

Suddenly it felt like a weight had hit him. Silla's boy, Goguryeo's son, and his ward was _gone_. The bright child who called him _Zhongguo Hyung_ was missing, and he didn't even know where the boy had gone. _He could have been kidnapped. He could be dead. Or perhaps..._ It was known that Goguryeo had a son by himself-Balhae. That boy was just as disturbing and troublesome as his father, always attacking, not knowing when to quit. Balhae could have taken the boy.

And he was running, shouting the child's name, his sword in one hand, his shield in another. The bamboo grove would be the most ideal place to hide Ha Eung, who was only five in human age."Ha Eung! Where are you! " No response. "Ha Eung-ah!" Yao searched and searched. At last he collapsed, red faced and out of breath. He had lost. He, the proud nation of China couldn't even find a child. What Silla would say, he didn't want to think of.

The grass rustled, and Yao grabbed his sword immediately. "Who's there!" A figure appeared, carrying a stick. A tiny figure. "Hyung?" Ha Eung, his ward stood there, sweaty, grubby but smiling. The boy was filthy, but Yao didn't care. In two strides, the older empire snatched him up and hit him with the back of his hand. "You-thoughtless-stupid-idiotic-little-fool! _Where_ were you, what in Sontzu were you doing?" He had to admit, he had been worried. Not that he cared about the child.

"I was just practicing, _hyung_." Ha Eung looked embarrassed now. "What were you practicing, then?" Yao gave the boy his most fearsome stare. He had forbidden Kiku to sword practice until the boy had come of age-seven, and Ha Eung had been taught to do the same. "Uh.." Yao, still carrying the child in one hand and his weapons in the other, stormed in the way the child had come. Sure enough, there was a small clearing in the grove, and some bamboo shoots were cut off. Not some, many shoots were gone.

"Explain yourself." "I wanted to practice, _hyung._ " The boy gave him a pleading expression. "And so, you used a stick for a sword-and still managed to cut off so many shoots?" The boy was lying, he had taken a knife to cut them off. "Don't lie to me, child." "I'm _not_ a liar! I can show you if you want!" And there it was again. The defiant look he had seen so many times in battle, on the father's face-now on the son's. "I sharpened the stick on stone, I _can_ do it!" "Then show me." The boy hopped out of his arms, closed his eyes, then moved up to a single bamboo shoot. Ha Eung brandished the stick as if he had been taught how to use a sword, then struck.

 _The bamboo split._ Yao marched the boy up to another shoot. "Again." Perhaps his ward was only lucky. And yet once more, the shoot split. "Who taught you?" The boy grinned. "No one." China was a master with expressions, and he decided that this boy was either a good liar or a prodigy. Not good either way. "I saw Kiku practice, that's all." Yao nodded at the child. "Very funny, boy." " _Hyung_ , I wouldn't lie to you!" The eyes grew round, protesting.

"Yes, you wouldn't." Yao lifted the boy back up. "Come now, you and I both need a bath. And you are not to go _sneaking_ outside. You nearly gave me a fright." The child nodded, then reached out, playing with Yao's hair. "Don't. Touch." The boy gave him an expression. "You're pathetic. Men do not beg." "But your hair is so soft!" "Your behavior is disrespectful." By that time they had reached the house, and there was the bustling of feet. "Where is _gege_?" " _Nisan_!" Before Yao could say something else, a hand grabbed him around the hip.

"Oppa!" It was Ha Yeon. The girl looked distressed, and there were tears in her eyes as she clutched at him. "I...I... thought the _dokabbi_ had you.. Or the tiger ate you..." Yao put a hand on the child's back as she blubbered out her sorrows to him. "A...and Ha Eung was missing...I...I thought the tiger took him too..." Ha Eung jumped off Yao, looking horrified. "Ha Yeon-ah, it's okay, we're safe."

Yao knelt to meet the child's eyes. "Ha Yeon. We are very well, there was no need for your concern." Kiku took the child by the hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, older brother. They wanted to hear folk tales and-" "It's not Kiku's fault!" Mei shouted, blushing. "I told her if she didn't listen to you, the tiger would eat her up." "Still, I told her about the _oni_." Kiku looked guilty, and somehow Yao didn't like that. "It's not your fault that the child couldn't take a tale as a tale."

Ha Yeon had tears in her eyes, and the child was blinking fast. "Ha Yeon, it's not like-" The girl bowed and ran for it. "Ha Yeon!" Ha Eung took off his shoes and scampered after his sister. "Did you have to be so cold to her?" Yao gave his wards a look. "She's your sister as well." "The child acts too emotionally." Yao was starting to walk away when Mei said something. "All children are like that. We were like that, and you were like that." Yao didn't bother to answer.

* * *

As he dried his hair after the bath, finding his clothes for the high court, the words kept on ringing through his head. In truth, Yao didn't know what to do. Ha Eung and Ha Yeon-China sighed in frustration as he began putting on a silk robe. They were so _noisy_ , they ran around the entire place, they were boastful, and they somehow had the skills of driving him insane. And yet, the expression on Ha Yeon's face wouldn't disappear.

 _What are you thinking, you stupid nation? You were going to use them anyway. You don't have to be nice to them._ There was a knock on the door, and Kiku walked in, holding a golden belt. "The servants told me to give you this belt." Yao nodded, taking the belt and securing it. "What are these servants doing, sending my ward to bring my belt? They should be fired for this." Yao mused.

"Is that all?" His hand slipped and the belt landed on the floor. "What are you talking about?" "You _say_ we're your siblings. You treat us like we're your subjects. You're cold to everyone. Especially the two little ones-" "So, is this where this conversation is leading?" Yao picked up the belt, and fastened it. He found his cloak, and clasped it with a broach.

"Let me tell you one thing. There are nations without anyone to-" "-protect them." Kiku sounded frustrated, and this was a change. "I don't understand why you took us in. I don't know why you took the twins in." "I didn't want to take them in, their mother wanted me to take them!" Japan looked flustered as China power-walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Just because I cared for the mother doesn't mean I don't have to love her children, loud and ignorant like their father!"

Something shattered. The nations both turned, and Mei stood there. The teakettle she was holding was safe, however. "Is it true you didn't want us?" Ha Eung asked Yao, his voice quiet unlike most days. "Why did mother send us to you in the first place?" Ha Yeon clutched at Mei's sleeve. "He didn't mean it." Mei took each child by the shoulder, shielding them from their older siblings.

"He did." Ha Eung's voice was choked. "What do we have to do to make you love us?" His twin asked, face filled with misery. Such misery in a little child was impossible. "I cannot love you." He simply explained, as if it was a matter everyone had known. "Why?" Yao let go of Kiku, and the younger boy walked up to the children. "Let's go. Nisan isn't in a good mood, he-" "I can never love you children." "It's unfair." Ha Eung snapped, sounding more like his father than ever. "I want to go to mother." Ha Yeon walked out of Mei's grasp, and stood directly in front of Yao. "If you don't want us, and mother didn't want us, why were we even born?"

Kiku looked at the younger girl, and then at his brother who was simply being cruel. "Let's go." Kiku took the girl's hand and walked her out of the room. Yao ignored Mei, and Ha Eung, as he left the house on horseback. He desperately wished the Emperor would make him stay in court for a very, very long time-he didn't want to return to the house.

* * *

When Yao returned to the house, the lights were out. He unsaddled his horse, and walked it over to the stables. It had been tiring, and-no, not now. What he wanted was peace and quiet. Unfortunately, what greeted him in his room was anything but that. "What was that all about." He almost face-palmed. The man, no, ghost of Goguryeo was snarling at him, and if looks could kill, Yao would be in hell.

"I didn't do anything." He unbuckled his cape, then hung it neatly in his wardrobe. "Yes, you did. You dare talk that way about my children-" "I told them the truth."

"Then you should not have taken them in, they are your responsiblity! You should have given them to my son-" "Your hot-headed, battle crazy son." The ghost would have strangled him, but the transparent hand passed through Yao's neck. "My son is a good man!" "And he is foolish." Yao ignored the man. "I am a very busy man. I do not have time to talk with ghosts." He would look for a exorcist the very next day.

As he passed the rooms, he heard whispering. "I want to go to mother." Ha Eung's voice was low, but Yao could hear every word. "Me too, but we can't. Didn't you hear mother was ill?" "I heard from someone that there is someone who might take us in." Ha Yeon sounded suspicious at her brother's words. "Who?" "Our older brother. Balhae." "Balhae? But he's not related to mother-" "He's father's son." The children lowered their voices, and Yao couldn't hear a word. Perhaps he had been leaning on the door, there was a creak.

The door flung open, and Ha Eung stood there protectively. His brow furrowed as he saw who it was. "If you don't want us, why can't we go to someone who wants us?" Good point. He was a smart boy, but Yao had handled children like this for centuries. "Your brother is a barbarian. He is almost as bad as these men from Jurchen." "Jurchen?" Ha Yeon looked horrified. "They kill children and rape women! Our brother wouldn't-" His strategy was simple, make the children hate their own brother.

"Your brother killed innocents in Tang, even attacked Silla. Would you like to live with him?" Ha Eung's face was filled with disbelief while his sister tugged at his sleeve. "He sounds horrible. Can't we just-" "But he hates us!" "I don't hate you, I promise you will be well-educated and safe if you stay here." He made sure not to say 'loved', and the boy took notice of it from his crestfallen expression. "Okay." The door closed with slowness. Yao watched the shadows of the two children, as they whispered under their breath in each other's ears, and as the shadows disappeared in their sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So somebody wrote his/her concerns relating to this fic, and I'm planning to answer it.**

 **1\. Is this incest?**

 **In some cultures, incest is between family with blood relations, so if the Korea twins fall in love with each other, that is incest. If Hong Kong(who later appears) says he loves China, that is incest. If Taiwan and Hong Kong fall in love, this is also incest. If Korea loves/has feelings for China, it's a different story. Because they aren't exactly _family by blood._**

 **Their parents,** **Goguryeo, Baekjae, and Silla are not related to China, and the only people related amongst these three are Goguryeo and Baekjae. Who are _not_ in love with each other and hates each other's guts.**

 **2\. Pedophilia?**

 **I hope this doesn't offend any of you readers, and I'm sorry if it does-but the author dislikes pedo-and I'm not going to write pedophillic stuff. Which means nothing sexual or steamy is going to happen. For a very. Long. Time.**

 **I have no plan whatsoever to make little Goryeo or Chosun in his/her teens do stuff with Yao. I mean, even if they say something like 'I love you' in their childhood, this is not real love. This is something called puppy love. We've all had _that_.**

 **Yao, even if he is described as cool in this fic, has moral standards and he would never do such a thing to children-even if he had something for their mom. The writer assures you that nothing is going to happen.**

 **Also, I'm not a huge fan of R-18 or lemonish scenes, so I don't think what you're worrying about will appear. For now.** **And even if something happens, that will be when the twins have matured, and are adults. No pedo in that, right? I promise you wonderful people that this will not end up as a story that undermines the Hetalia Fandom.**

 **I'm sorry if this story makes some of you uncomfortable, but I wanted to start from the beginning- showing changing relationships, fluff, angst, hate, love, like...making a lot of it mix together. This was _never_ going to be incest because Korea is not related to China, and only called him 'Oppa' or 'Hyung' because of age and out of respect. This was _not_ planned as pedophilia because I don't like it, and I am not a fan of it. I am truly sorry if my story made you worried, or uncomfortable in any means, but I really appreciated your review, which was filled with legit concern. Thank you, and good day. **

**#Historical stuff**

 **1\. China not getting along with Balhae: Balhae, built upon the descendents of the people of Goguryeo, claimed itself to be Goguryeo's descendant. When Tang(China) ordered the country to serve, Balhae attacked both Tang and Silla. It was only later on that they started to trade, turning into a mutual relationship.**

 **2\. China being in pain in Year 906: Tang fell in the year 907, with a lot of inner turmoil. Countries are in pain when there is economic crisis or war, so it made sense that China is now in pain. He probably got used to it later on.**


	6. Nihao, Xiang

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH. MY. GOD. YOU PEOPLE ARE WONDERFUL. DID I TELL YOU HOW ECSTATIC I AM? 4 FAVS AND 5 FOLLOWS? And I got a really kind Review-(hugs)Thank you! I really appreciated it... I don't know what to say...I've just had so much stuff after the exams, I'm on our school's Drama Club, and we've been practicing, also I have a bunch of homework-Wow. I didn't expect this. As usual, the Author's Note will be short. And there is someone I need to introduce. Say hello... (drumroll) Xiang! (Hong Kong toddles in) Yes, it's Xiang's turn to come in.**

* * *

 _Family is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest heartache._

 _-Iyanla Vanzant-_

* * *

 **Year 907**

Mei stared at her family. There was her older brother Yao, who looked more stern than he usually was. There was Kiku, her other older brother, calm just like always. And there were the twins-Ha Eung who seemed to mature, while Ha Yeon was the same. Yao, as head of the family, stared down at them from the end of the table.

"I have important news to give you."

"What is it?"

The news couldn't be anything good. It was Kiku who spoke.

"Tang has fallen, right?"

Yao nodded, his face somber.

"Yes, Tang has fallen."

Tang, the great Kingdom. It was gone. Mei knew she wasn't affected-unlike Yao, who seemed to be in pain almost all the time.

"But that is not important."

"What is it?"

Ha Eung asked the older Kingdom.

"Remember last year?"

"Ah, yes, the Emperor summoned you."

Kiku nodded, remembering clearly.

"And you told us that we weren't exactly needed."

Ha Eung's voice was bitter.

"I did not say-"

Yao seemed to cut himself off.

"The Emperor has kept a secret from me."

"What secret is that?"

Kiku sounded curious now, a feat he rarely accomplished.

"There is a territory known as Xiānggǎng in China. It seems that the representative of Xiānggǎng has been born."

The twins didn't seem to understand.

"It's a territory like me?"

Mei had gotten the point quite easily.

"Yes."

Yao gave the family a look.

"The Emperor requested that I look after the territory as well, should anything happen to him."

"How old is he?"

Kiku asked Yao, and her oldest brother didn't exactly answer.

"I do not know. He seemed to be close to the twins in human age."

"It's a he?"

Ha Eung seemed to brighten.

"Yes, it is a boy. I will bring this child home tomorrow, and you are to be in your best behavior."

The children nodded.

"Great, then we can teach him how to swordfight and-"

"We can be his siblings! I'm going to be a sister!"

Ha Yeon beamed, and Mei petted her on the head.

"Yes, you are going to be a good sister."

Yao stood from his chair.

"I need to rest."

There was an obedient "Yes." from Kiku, a "Yes, sir." from Mei, an "Of course." given by Ha Eung, and a "Bye, oppa!" from Ha Yeon. China left the four others, mumbling about backache.

"Why do you call him oppa?"

Mei had always wanted to ask that of Ha Yeon.

"You call him g _ege_ , Kiku calls him _nisan_ , so I call him _oppa_! Besides, he's older than me!"

'Your brother calls him sir.' were the words she wanted to say. But it was obvious now that she thought of it, as the twins had started to diverge from that fateful year ago. Ha Eung had given up on Yao, which meant he held respect for the older nation, but would never think of him as close. Ha Yeon had decided to be sweeter, so that she could gain his favor.

Kiku gazed sternly at the three younger beings.

"It is not important. Come, we will do something more productive."

"Such as?"

"Calligraphy."

Ha Eung groaned, whereas the girls smiled.

"I'd rather play with swords!"

"Swordplay is not necessary for now."

Ha Yeon nodded at her brother.

"Come on, we need to learn."

"I don't know."

But the other twin followed his sister anyway.

* * *

" _That_ 's Xiānggǎng?"

Ha Eung stared at the child in Yao's arms with distaste.

"Yes. Why?"

At Yao's return the family members had filed out of the house, and now the children were looking at the toddler.

"He's a _baby_!"

Xiānggǎng, who had been sucking his thumb, looked almost ready to cry.

" _You_ were a child like that, Ha Eung."

Mei didn't want to make the little one upset, and she walked over to the child, smiling at her new brother.

"Hi, my name's Mei."

The toddler nodded.

"Mei."

"I have told you about your brothers and sisters. This is Kiku, he's Japan, and that's the twins."

Yao pointed each of them out to Xiānggǎng, and the little territory stared wide-eyed at them all.

"Hello, little one!"

It was Ha Yeon, and she waved at the little boy, who hid his face behind Yao's sleeve.

"Scary."

Yao sighed at the boy's words. This was a very bad start. If _Ha Yeon_ was scary to this boy, he didn't know what to make of this territory.

"I will show you to your room, although we were not expecting you."

In truth, the room that would have been Xiānggǎng's was empty, and devoid of any furniture-the fall of Tang had been too sudden, and Yao knew better than to make the territory's room in a situation like this, when people were dying and starving.

"Twins, be good and share with the new one, will you?"

Ha Eung muttered something incomprehensible, and his twin sister stepped on his foot with meaning. The boy lowered his head, then gave the new baby of the family a look of pure loathing.

"You're disgusting."

"Mean!"

Xiānggǎng pointed a grubby finger at the older boy, who looked livid.

"Why, you little-"

There was no denying it, Ha Eung really _was_ the son of Goguryeo.

"You really are Go Jeung Hae's son, aren't you."

Yao mused, as the youngster looked slightly ashamed.

"He was making fun of me-"

"And he is a mere _child."_

"Enough of this, Xiānggǎng, let's go and see your room!"

Ha Yeon spoke brightly, and at this the younger territory brightened, wiggling in Yao's arms. It was a good thing that at least Ha Yeon could handle the youngest, and was willing to share.

* * *

"This is _my_ meat."

It was dinner time, and the eldest of the family sat at the head of the table, scowling at the sight in front of him. Ha Eung, who was wearing robes of blue, was glaring daggers at Xiānggǎng, who was wearing gold. The older boy, who was better with chopsticks than the child who had recently left infanthood, snatched Xiang's meat-that was how he was called-within two seconds.

"Mine!"

Xiang gave Ha Eung a look of pure loathing, and using his fingers, took the meat away, chewing it.

"Well, too bad!"

Ha Eung reached from across the talble, and forced Xiang's mouth open, pulling the meat out with pure force.

"Children!"

Yao shouted, his head aching once more. Unfortunately for him, just as none of the smaller lords listened to the Kingdom of China, none of the children were paying attention to him. Kiku winced from his seat on Ha Eung's right, as the boy tugged at a piece of shrimp, battling with Xiang all the way through-and spattered Kiku's front with sauce. Mei, on Xiang's right, looked just about ready to cry. Ha Yeon twiddled with her spoon, distress coloring her features.

"I hate you!"

"Well, who doesn't hate _you_?"

The verbal match of a century had begun, and the other siblings were starting to zone out.

"You're ugly!"

"Yes, and look at the mirror to see who's king."

"You're mean!"

"That just proves how much you've been _pampered around_! You wouldn't know what true meanness was!"

Kiku pressed down a smile at the child's logic, and Mei bit on her lower lip, refraining a grin, while Yao massaged his head. _Inner peace, inner peace, blood, gore, glory..._

"Well, nobody likes you! _Nobody wants you!_ "

Ha Eung, who had been eating his tofu, stopped, then slowly raised his face. His golden-brown eyes were _livid_. If he had been only irritated, now he looked furious. In fact, he actually looked menacing for his age.

" _What did you just say?_ "

Xiang was oblivious to the change in the atmosphere, but Kiku and Mei certainly were.

"Ha Eung, calm yourself. He is a child, he does not know what he is saying."

Mei coaxed the male twin, who was now _hacking_ his tofu with his spoon so hard that it was flying in every direction. Unfortunately, if anger made Ha Eung more scary-looking, it made Xiang's tongue loosen up more easily.

"They said that your mama killed your papa because of his _temper_ , and they said you're practically the _same!"_

China stood from his chair. He had enough of this foolish talk, and he was sick of being quiet and powerful. This was going into a direction that would make everyone only more sick and hurt-as if it wasn't bad enough.

"Xiang-"

"And I guess _that's_ why you're here instead of being in Silla, because she didn't _want_ y-"

The child didn't know _anything_ , and it was too late.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

Ha Eung jumped out of his chair, then _hurled_ his bowl of rice at Xiang, who ducked and burst into tears. The bowl hit the tapestry instead, and the tapestry ripped.

"You know _nothing_ about me, you pathetic crybaby! And you know _nothing_ about my father, or my mother! And you're _nothing but a small strip of territory that belongs to China_!"

"LEE HA EUNG! WANG XIANG!"

There was absolute silence, as Yao slammed his fist down on the table.

"Lee Ha Eung, in your ungratitude of the meal served for you in this hard period, you will spend the rest of the evening picking up all the pieces of tofu and rice you have spilled. Wang Xiang, you do _not_ talk rudely to your siblings like that, and you will write _I will not fight with my siblings_ a hundred times. The same goes to you, Ha Eung."

"I hate you!"

The boy was now livid, his eyes wide with malice, as he glared at his younger sibling who merely gulped back sobs.

"Enough of this, Ha Eung, do you want more sentences to write?"

"I _hate_ him, I wish the tiger took him and ate him-"

In an instant, his twin took the boy's hand, and the two left the room, the girl bowing slightly to Yao as the door closed with a slam. Xiang's sobs increased in volume, and Yao's head ached. Mei pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Xiang's tears while Kiku started clearing out the table-the servants had left after the fall of Tang, but they'd return. Yao sat down, staring at his dish. _How am I to be master of the country, when I am not master over these children?_

* * *

"I _hate_ this place."

"I know."

"I wish Xiang drowned in a well."

"He's a territory, he can't die-"

"Then I wish an earthquake struck on him."

"It would only cause innocent deaths, do you want that?"

Ha Eung angrily wiped away his own tears with the back of his hand, now glaring at his sister.

"Do you always have to be so right?"

"No, I don't know if I'm right or wrong. I'm just speaking my mind."

Ha Yeon gave her brother an apologetic look, and Ha Eung bowed his head.

"I miss mother. And I miss home."

"Do you remember mother?"

They had only been infants when they had left the country, and Ha Yeon didn't remember her mother at all. She remembered the nurse who sang to her, and she remembered Yao, looming over them when they cried, in order to make them quiet. She didn't remember her mother, though.

"No, but I miss her."

"Me too."

They tentatively reached out for each other, and their hands grasped tightly around the other's.

"Let's go back in."

"Yes."

Ha Eung watched as his sister opened the door, thinking to himself. No matter how kind Mei was, or how considerate Kiku was, he'd never warm to this family. Never. Not after Yao's uncaring attitude or Xiang's rudeness.

* * *

Yao studied the full bowl of rice and tofu that Ha Eung had refilled.

"You have refilled all?"

"Yes, sir."

"There is no need to call me sir, no need for politeness."

" _Xie-xie, Zhōngguó."_

The boy bowed his head low, then left the room. Mei and Kiku looked worried while Xiang only hiccuped.

"Xiang, you are _not_ to provoke Ha Eung."

The younger boy's eyes widened in shock, then in distaste.

"But-"

"He is a country while you are only a territory, and he is older than you. The blood of Goguryeo and Silla runs in him, and Baekjae's personality is short on him. We do not want him to be a country that dislikes China and attacks us. We have enough enemies without him."

Xiang nodded as Mei put her arms around the boy.

"You were very rude to your _gege_ , he was looking forward to meeting you-and you spoke so rudely about his parents."

"But he started it-"

"He did not know you would be so young, he thought you would be a boy his age."

Kiku's voice rang out clear, and Yao was shocked at the words.

"Why would he want a boy his age? He has his sister-"

"I think he was not expecting to lose his position as youngest, Oppa."

Ha Yeon's voice made Yao's neck prick.

"Excuse me?"

"He pretends to be strong, but he is still young. He did not want to lose attention from Mei _unni_ or Kiku _oppa_ \- he knows better than to expect such from you."

 _He knows better than to expect such from me.._

Yao stood from his seat of glory, giving his younger siblings a look.

"I will talk with Ha Eung for a moment if you will excuse me."

The door closed after his words, and Kiku, Mei, Ha Yeon and Xiang were left staring at him. It was Xiang who broke the silence.

"I'm tired."

"Are you? Come, let's go see the stars."

Surprisingly, it was Ha Yeon who took Xiang's hand with hers.

"Ha Yeon, perhaps..."

Kiku tried to cut her words, but saw the determination in the younger one's face. Perhaps not all of the siblings needed to fight.

* * *

Ha Eung was staring out the window of his room at a shooting star when the door opened.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

It was Yao. The man looked tired, as Ha Eung now looked at him. Distress now covered his face, and Ha Eung knew that the country was pained by various uprisings. He and Xiang had only added to his worries, after all.

"I am not here to scold you, little one."

Ha Eung glanced at the _thing_ his brother was holding.

"Then why have you brought a sword with you? Are you going to beat me?"

China actually chuckled.

"Thoughtless brat, I am giving you a present."

 _A present._

"This sword belonged to your late father. You will learn to fight with this, and I warn you, if you are not willing to learn, or if you are threatening innocents with your skills, I myself will punish you."

He stared at the sword, trying to comprehend.

"But...You said that I would not be allowed to learn swordfighting until I reach a certain age-"

"That was before Xiang came. As an older brother, it is _your_ job to learn how to protect now. And you _must_ hold that temper of yours, burst it into a better way."

Ha Eung took the sword, studying the slanted words engraved on it.

 _Go Jeong Hae, General of the First Rank._

"You are not a child, you are now a protector, and you will be treated as such."

 _He is telling me that I will not be treated as a child, he is telling me that I should not be jealous of losing the rank of youngest._

"You must not take Xiang's words seriously, he is still a child."

 _And I am not?_

"I cannot say I got along with your fathers, and they were troublesome enemies. One too stuck up, the other too lenient."

 _He is insulting my fathers openly._

"They were not-"

He could not stop himself from shouting, but Yao held up a hand.

"But they were brave and they were loyal to their people. They loved their kin greatly, and if I want _you_ to learn from them, I want you to learn that they were men who used their power for the good of others."

Ha Eung stared up at Yao, and saw to his surprise that Yao was smiling softly. For what, he did not know.

"I expect nothing but the best of the son of these _idiots_."

And just like that, Yao returned to his usual coldness.

"What do you say when you recieve a gift?"

"Thank you, sir."

Ha Eung grinned at China, and to the man's utmost surprise and horror, hugged the man around the waist.

* * *

"The Big Dipper."

Xiang pointed at a particularly bright spot in the sky.

"Stop acting like you can't talk properly, I heard you telling my brother off."

The younger boy stared up at his new sister, who now seemed cold. Her eyes had a glint in them, not different from China's. After all, Ha Yeon had watched Yao yell at his servants ever since she learned how to walk. She knew the perfect method to make people scared.

"Listen to me, Xiang. If you make my brother hurt like that, I will _not_ be happy. And it will be _very_ unpleasant for you if I am unhappy. I have Kiku's entire favor, along with Mei's partial favor. And whether he wants to or not, _oppa_ will punish you if we do not get along."

She did not say that she too, would get into trouble. The only thing that mattered to her was that Ha Eung did not get hurt anymore. Although he believed that _he_ should be her protector, she did not need his protection-he needed hers. Her brother had already been hurt by China _oppa_ , he did not need a little boy reminding him that their mother had given them away to China.

"Why are you sad?"

The question hurled at her made her frown.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. I have a brother to protect me, a brother and sister who loves me, and the best twin in the world."

"No, you're sad."

Xianggang pointed a finger at her, his expression unreadable.

 _Oh._

"I guess I miss my parents. And I hope China _oppa_ will love us. But that's all for nothing, isn't it? It's all useless. _Umma_ is ill, _appa_ is dead, and _oppa_ only wants us for his power, and because _umma_ asked him to."

Why she was telling him all this, she would never know.

"How come you knew that I was sad?"

"Your face is fake, just like the Emperor's face used to be. And the officials. They always pretended to be glad-like you."

Ha Yeon let her facade fall. He was right, this little territory was correct. She had to smile whether she liked it or not. It stung to hear what the other people thought of her family, it hurt to be ignored, but she would not allow them to pity her. She was not theirs to mock. And so she had smiled, and laughed when she was breaking and crying for the past year.

"Don't fake."

She laughed at the simple words of the child.

"How can I? If I don't fake-"

 _This family, that we have just managed to settle into will ruin and crumble. My brother will find no happiness, Kiku will be worried and Mei will fret. Yao-will he worry?_

"I won't make you or Ha Eung _gege_ sad, so don't fake."

Xiang's gaze bored into her face, and she nearly flinched.

"If you keep on faking, they say you will crack-"

Now the child pointed at her chest.

"-From the inside out."

She couldn't really hate somebody, could she? And someone who was sweet like this one..

"Yes, thank you for worrying!"

Ha Yeon gave her brother a big hug, and then let go.

"Come on, it's cold and we don't want you to be sick, do we?"

"No, _jiejie_."

Perhaps she didn't need China to worry for her, she had Xianggang.

* * *

 **Wow. Very tough chapter to write. I heard from many headcanons that Korea's personality-happy-go-lucky-might actually not be his real feelings, and that he is actually a very broken nation. Therefore, I decided to show some parts relating to this.**

 **Also, I really apologize for ColdChina. Five chapters have come and gone, and he is still cold. I am a rotten liar and a horrible human being.(Sob)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, but there is um...Bad news...(sigh) I think it's going to be all angsty until Goryeo appears... Sorry, people. But Korea's history with China has been angsty...In fact, Northeast Asia's history has always been angsty and on shells.**


	7. An Unpleasant Meeting, and a Surprise

_"That's what people do who love you. They put their arms around you and love you when you're not so lovable."_

 _Deb Caletti_

* * *

 **AD 916**

It was a bright, bright afternoon. Wang Yao was standing on a podium, dressed in full armor, his face glinting with tiredness, but victory as well.

"Bring the prisoner out!"

At his words, a few men scuttled out to get the required man.

"Yao- _nim_ -"

A girl who had recently bloomed into womanhood since the past two centuries, Kim Sul Ha, or the Kingdom of Silla sat next to him, her face filled with worry.

"He cannot hurt you anymore. Think of Baek Ah, can he hurt you?"

It had been the wrong thing to say, as Sul Ha's face only crumpled.

"Baek Ah was my brother."

"Isn't it better to be safe than sorry? You will thank me in the long run."

Commotion caused their heads to turn, and the two Kingdoms found themselves staring at a man who had been dragged out by the guards.

"He's horribly feisty, something must be done, he bit my son!"

One of the guards yelled in pure desperation at Yao, and China nodded. Something had to be done with this one.

 _"You."_

The proud man, the once-strong-kingdom of Goguryeo snarled at him through gritted teeth. His hands were tied backwards, there was mud spattered on his clothes and a wound on his jawline, but his spirit remained intact.

"Yes, dear Jeong Hae. Long time no see, is it not?"

"What did you do to turn my own sister against me?"

Jeong Hae did not even bother to question Sul Ha, but that only seemed to bite at Silla's conscience.

" _Orabuni_ , I..."

The man's eyes glowed a shade of red.

"I do not want your _miserable_ excuses, Sul Ha. Of course, Tang has corrupted Silla."

"Not at all."

Yao waved his fan, covering his face. With a flick of the wrist, the fan snapped shut.

"Actually, if you had offered help to Sul Ha when she had asked you to, then she would have _never_ sent Kim Chun Chu to ask of our aid. Then Baek Ah might have actually lived-"

"Shut your mouth!"

The general writhed in anger, _blood_ mixing with sweat and tears from his eyes.

" _Orabuni_ -"

Sul Ha took a step toward her brother, worried, her eyes filled with _concern_. As if Goguryeo actually deserved it. As if any of them _knew_ how she felt. _He_ had been the one to understand, to care, to help. And yet here she was, reaching out for her sibling. Her bloodthirsty sibling who had given him a chest wound back in the Sui dynasty. He _hated_ this man, he truly did.

"You _betrayed_ us."

Jeong Hae spat at the floor, next to Sul Ha's feet.

"I-"

"I _protected_ you and you betrayed us. Thanks to you, my people-our people are dead. Gone. So many people died at Pyeongyang-and it's all _your_ fault. Yours and his."

Yao could see from the look of utter sadness in Silla's face that this man had to be dealt with. He took his own blade, walked forward with long strides, and stood directly in front of Goguryeo.

"Any last words?"

"You might think this is the end, but this is only the beginning. I _curse_ you, you and all the others-may you _never_ find peace in our land as long as our legacy carries on!"

"Fine."

Yao shoved the sword through the other man as hard as he could. Go Jeong Hae-Goguryeo's eyes were furious, then filled with pain as the sword cut through. Red blood spattered the floor, as the general fell on the floor, hands still tied around his back.

"No!"

Sul Ha looked horrified.

"He was mocking you-"

But Silla didn't seem to care, as she knelt on her hands and knees, trying to scoop up the blood-for what?-as she desperately poured the blood into the knife wound.

" _Orabuni_ , please-"

"You _betrayed_ us!"

Jeong Hae sounded more sad than angry, and the country coughed blood as he shouted.

"How could you sell us? How could you d...do this to me when I...I.."

Now the man's words were starting to get incoherent due to blood loss, but Silla didn't seem to care. Sul Ha pulled the sword out, her face teary, practically using all the strength she had, and with the same sword, hacked at the bonds tied around Goguryeo's hands.

"Please, Jeong Hae _orabuni_ , please forgive me! Please-"

Jeong Hae gave the country a look of mixed emotions, as he raised a trembling arm. China's head was starting to spin. Was he going to hurt Silla? Reaching out, Goguryeo did something China could not expect.

"You... C...cry... T...Too m...much."

And with that, the hand that had been clutching his sister's face dropped. A silence dragged on, as Yao stared at the dead country-and at Silla, who was holding on to the body like her life depended on it.

" _Orabuni_ , no, don't go... Please don't leave me, I'm sorry, it's all my fault-"

"Sul Ha, let him go."

He had to speak, but as soon as he did, Yao regretted it.

"I _can't_ let him go, I _love_ him!"

"Guards."

China turned, motioning at his men with a steely gaze.

"Take Lady Sul Ha back to her quarters, she is in no mental state to stay."

"No, unhand me, unhand me!"

Yao glared at the dead country as Silla was dragged away. Goguryeo was gone. Baekjae was gone. Now he could have Silla all to himself-but he would _never_ get her heart, that much he knew. _I would give my position just to be at the recieving end of love._

* * *

"Orabuni, rise and _shine!"_

A weight fell on _his_ chest, and China groaned, jerking up from his bed. His stomach ached, and as he looked downward, he spasmed. _Silla?_ No, this was too bold to be Sul Ha-it was her daughter, his ward. He had just been dreaming of what had happened. Meanwhile, a guilty expression seemed to spread on Ha Yeon's face. Apparently, she had jumped on him.

"What is the meaning of this rude behavior?"

" _Nisan_ , I told her not to, but she was too fast."

Kiku put an arm around his sibling, giving the younger child a look of protectiveness. It suddenly occured to Yao that it was not unlike the look Jeong Hae had given Sul Ha, and he inwardly groaned. _Overprotective brothers. This has caused the downfall of many a nation._

"But I heard the other children talking about this in town!"

" _Town_?"

At this Mei, who had been standing next to Kiku, poked her sister in the rib.

"You weren't supposed to talk about this!"

"So, _you children_ have been going out to town-without my permission."

China gave all five of his siblings an extremely fierce look, and the children quailed.

"We are of age, _hyungnim_ , and we can protect ourselves. Even Xiang is more than thirty years old-"

Ha Eung tried to explain, but Yao didn't want an explaination. He wanted the children to understand their mistake.

"And you have the bodies of children."

It was true, for the oldest one-Kiku was thirteen in his human age, along with Mei. Ha Eung, along with Ha Yeon had grown quickly due to their development, and was now ten. Xiang, due to his connection with the Northeast Asian countries, was now seven, showing rapid growth for a territory.

"We're sorry."

Said territory bowed his head, stepping on his older brother's shoe. Ha Eung's hand was at his sword hilt, and Yao knew that this was part of a habit, inherited from his father's memory. If Jeong Hae, the oaf was here, he'd be sheathing his sword, and smacking the foot of the offender.

"Yes, _nisan_."

"So, what was this _offendable behavior_ that you have displayed?"

"Apparently, the common children jump on their fathers or brothers like this if they don't get up."

Mei shook her head, smiling at the thought.

"That is atrocious behavior. And _you_ are to be raised like royal children, not some commonfolk. Also, you could have just called me to wake up, instead of jumping on me. You could have given me an injury."

His dream was still disturbing him, and Yao snapped at Ha Yeon, who was now looking at Kiku for comfort.

"You're boring."

He was regretting the fact that he had given Ha Eung a sword all these years ago. Now the child was acting like he was Yao's age, and he treated Yao with little respect, as if he thought Yao was extremely close to him, as if Yao was his real brother, not his protector.

 _It's better than him giving up on you._

A voice in his head comforted him, but it didn't feel like comfort at all-until he remembered the way Ha Eung had acted before, all stiff and military.

 _It is better to have a loving ward than a soldier._

"This is not boring, it's called acknowledging the truth and danger of your sister's foolish behavior."

Yao sighed, now standing from his bed.

"What have the servants prepared for now?"

"They prepared your favorite dim-sum, along with some dumplings, and some noodles."

Yes, China had now settled into a more safe period. The time of terror had been diminished, and now there was a new country in his land. Namely Khitan. It was nothing like Tang's splendor, and the country had not been united as a whole, but it seemed like a reasonable, safe environment for now-safe enough for him to become an aristocrat again, with servants.

"Tell them I'll be around soon enough."

As his wards left, China changed his clothes into yellow silk robes, found his jade belt and did it, then arranged his hair-he only had a short period to himself nowadays, but for some reason, found himsefl content enough even without his personal time. He hummed a tune under his breath, then frowned. The formidable China, humming? These children were getting to him. Horrible.

There was a commotion, and he could hear horses whinnying right outside his house. Whatever was going on, he didn't like to think of. China could now hear shouting, and loud footsteps. _Is someone eager to visit? What is this racket?_

" _Nisan!_ "

Kiku was standing at his door, panting, out of breath. Somehow, the boy seemed distressed, and Japan gasped for air as he readied himself.

"Well? What is it?"

"T...The Emperor..."

China narrowed his eyes into slits, at the mention of the man. He had heard of Abaoji, the Great Khan-but what he heard wasn't exactly pleasing, the man was formidable.

"What about the Emperor?"

"H...He wishes t...to speak with y...you."

"I know about that, I sent him a scroll stating that I would come to court tomorrow-"

"He's _here_."

That got China's attention if nothing else could.

* * *

"Are all of these yours?"

 _Not very pleasing first words to hear from an Emperor._

The Celestial Emperor, Abaoji gave his wards an impassive glance, and the children seemed uncomfortable. China was boiling from inside-perhaps it had not been a good idea to introduce his _family_ -his _wards_ to the Emperor of Khitan, or Liao. KIku was looking at the ground, Mei was fidgeting, Ha Yeon was practically clutching at his sleeve, and Xiang was simply hiding behind Yao's back.

"No, they are not mine, only my wards. Only Taiwan and Xianggang are truly mine, and they are not my children."

"How about this one?"

The Emperor pointed a finger at one of the children, and China's heart nearly plummeted. Ha Eung was throwing his sword into the air, and catching it at the last minute, clearly bored.

"Ha Eung! Such behavior in front of the Emperor... I apologize, this one is the son to the Three Kingdoms-he is Hugoguryeo, and he has apparently inherited his manners from his father."

The child didn't seem to mind his comment, instead focusing on the sword.

"This one isn't yours as well, along with this young man?"

Ha Yeon shook her head behind Yao's sleeve, and the men chuckled at this.

"A pretty one, she'd make a fine addition to our territory."

"She's _daughter_ to the Three Kingdoms, and she is Hubaekjae."

Kiku's eyes flashed as he spoke, and the Emperor nodded.

"Clearly _you_ are Japan."

"Yes, he is. He is just protective of his sister."

China glared at all the children, especially at Ha Eung who had started this whole business.

"Run along, scram."

They didn't even need telling twice, for the children ran off to their rooms. Yao heard the paper door to Kiku's room slam.

* * *

"Now that the children are gone, let us commence _true_ talk."

They were in his room, the Emperor sitting in his usual chair as a sign of higher position.

"So, they say you are the spirit of China."

"I _am_ China itself."

As he poured the tea to drink, he met eyes with something else-something besides the Emperor. The ghost of Goguryeo-he had not seen Jeong Hae's spirit for a long time, but it was not pleasing. The figure's gaze was boring into the Emperor, looking furious for some reason. It would be better to ignore.

"Yes, so this situation in which China is not united wholy must be quite uncomfortable for you."

"It is better than the period of the Five Countries."

This was not even a lie, and the words came easily.

"I will make it easier for you, you need not worry."

The man chuckled, then his expression turned cold.

"Are you perhaps close to your wards?"

"No, I only feed them, clothe them and put a roof above their heads. That is all."

"Good, we are planning to expand our territory."

 _That_ was the reason for Goguryeo's fury. Hugoguryeo and Hubaekjae would be in more threat than any other nation, as Japan was difficult to sail to.

"You need not worry about their state, if you actually care for them. If their people do not resist, they will not be _grieviously_ injured."

For some reason, he didn't want to think about the twins hurt-or dead.

"They could disappear, countries can die."

"As did Goguryeo. Speaking of Goguryeo, we are thinking of attacking that other country-what was its name? Balhae?"

Balhae, the ultimate troublemaker. He'd be glad if Balhae was gone, but as China looked up at the ghost, he saw that same heartbroken look he had seen in his dream. That stricken look, that same sadness.

"Perhaps we should talk about more troubling matters such as the people's welfare."

The part of him which was not Liao was actually sympathising with Jeong Hae, and China saw the ghost lowering his head, and passing through the door. The children _had to_ be getting to him, he was going insane.

"Yes, welfare is important as well."

And so the meeting continued.

* * *

"Older brother?"

Yao flinched as he stared down into the innocent eyes of Hubaekjae, the same as that of her mother.

"Yes, what is it?"

The Emperor had left, giving Yao a position in the upper council, along with twenty more servants and numerous gold pieces.

"Are you unwell? You look horrible. The Emperor was scary, wasn't he?"

 _He is more scarier than you can possibly comprehend. But I cannot tell you, and I will not._

"He is the Emperor, and such words could be treason."

Keeping his voice blunt, China walked a little faster for his dinner. The other siblings had already gathered to eat.

"No, you're not going in that direction."

Ha Yeon tugged at him, in the opposite direction.

"Well, why?"

"We're eating in Kiku's room."

And as China grumbled about the numerous reasons why the children had to be so idiotic, that he'd never get the stench out, and that he would never understand them, he found himself following Hubaekjae. He expected the smell of food to come drifting toward him, when he opened the door. He did not expect the shout of "Happy Birthday!", nor the gifts that were lying on the table.

* * *

"What-"

"It's your birthday, I heard the officials talking about it a few weeks ago!"

"We're sorry we didn't know sooner."

Kiku bowed his head in shame, as Yao examined his gift- a fine piece of pottery.

"This will make an excellent addition to my collection. Thank you."

Japan sighed in relief, but now it was Taiwan's turn for concern-China had picked up the calligraphy Mei had finished.

"Perfect."

Mei beamed, and Yao picked up a crudely wrapped parcel.

"What is this?"

As Yao unwrapped the gift, he stared at it for a long time.

"It's magnificent, why, older brother, you're so fortunate!"

It was a headpiece made in Silla, decorated with ornate gold, and the twins laughed together, a smile playing around on their lips.

"We bought it! Do you like it?"

"Where did you find all these?"

"The market! We found all of these there, and we used our money-our allowance!"

China groaned, staring at the decorations. _This must cost a lot, it is insanity._

"Do you not like it?"

Kiku frowned, and Xiang looked ready to cry.

"I spent my money in it too.."

His throat seemed to catch. It had been so long ago that people had gathered to congratulate him about his birthday, but he was China, and China never showed any change in behavior. He would not show any change. He would not _cough or blink._

"You did not have to do this, this was useless. I am older than all of you put together."

"Really? We did this for nothing? You didn't like it?"

He was just about to nod, when Yao noticed the looks on his wards' faces.

Disappointment.

"I knew we should have bought candy instead, he doesn't even like it."

"But it was really sweet of you little ones to think of something like this."

So, the three younger ones had thought of this. Ha Yeon and Ha Eung looked unhappy, staring at the ground, while Xiang was starting to cry.

"It was all for nothing."

Xiang blinked as Yao's hand reached out, patting him on the head.

"No, it was for everything. Thank you."

Kiku gaped at the sight in front of him, and Mei looked shocked. The twins were motionless, and China realized what he had just done. His face turned the shade of red, and Yao kept his face straight.

" _Nisan_ , did you just thank Xiang?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? In fact, thank you all. It was very considerate and well-mannered of you to do this. But next time, save yourselves the trouble."

Yao tried to overlook the happy faces his siblings made, he was _China_. These children weren't supposed to make him feel giddy or anything.

"We're glad you like this!"

Mei chirped, setting the table, lowering dishes on the floor. And as China sat next to his siblings for the meal, he couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. Perhaps it wasn't bad to be happy, just for once. He could actually forget about politics or meetings for once.

* * *

 **Okay, now Yao is officially Khitan. A few decades later, the Song dynasty comes into the picture as well, and Goryeo will appear soon enough. These three develop a balance of power in Northeast Asia, but this is a story for later. Because I actually felt some guilt about making China a horrible person, he's now starting to thaw. As we already know, the initial thawing is difficult-which means _I love everybody_ China will soon appear. **

**I added a memory of Silla due to pure need, but she's only going to appear in China's memories unlike her ghostly brothers-Silla surrendered to Goryeo without a fight or a big mess, so she passed away peacefully(spoiler alert).**

 **ABOUT THE HISTORY...**

 **Silla, being attacked frequently by Baekjae, originally asked Goguryeo for help. Goguryeo refused, and at this Silla turned to China-Tang China for help. Thus the alliance of Silla-Tang was formed, and they attacked Baekjae first, causing the Kingdom to fall. Afterwards, they attacked Goguryeo together, but Goguryeo put up a long fight before falling. After Silla united the Three Kingdoms, Tang showed its interests in taking over the entire Korean Peninsula-breaking its promise to only take the upper Northern part of Goguryeo's territory. At this, Silla fought Tang, winning the Silla-Tang wars, and after a few decades, they returned to their original state of trading.**

 **Out of Hugoguryeo and Hubaekjae, Hubaekjae was more close to Japan, and Hugoguryeo-descended from Goguryeo-had more of the traits of a fighting nation.**

 **I thank the people who are still reading this crappy story when there is no romance and only family-a very weird form of family.**


	8. Balhae, the Troublemaker

_Don't expect too much from certain family members... The less you expect, the less disappointed you will be when they let you down..._

* * *

 **AD 917**

It was hard meeting idiots. And amongst these idiots, there were the top three.

Three was Baekjae or Puyeo Baek Ah, the idiot that had acted so innocent and naive. The child had fruitful land and riches, and didn't know how to handle them. Yao had been mortified to learn that the boy was actually skilled in something, like writing.

Two was Goguryeo or Go Jeong Hae, the _great_ brat that had caused the indirect downfall of Sui. This boy was rough, and had expanded his territory through bloodshed.

At least Number Three and Two were dead and gone, Brat Number One and Ultimate Idiot was still alive and kicking.

And he, Wang Yao was expected to meet him. Yao balled his fists under the table at the very thought of that _boy_. Balhae. The son born from Goguryeo's territory. The country had been born, when Dae Jo Yeong, one of Goguryeo's generals along with a number of men, rebeled against Tang. They had built their own Kingdom, deriving from Goguryeo. When Yao had told them to go home, the fools attacked him first. To be young, to have so much gusto and gut with no brains. And Balhae seemed to flourish just as Goguryeo had done so many years ago.

He couldn't wait for this meeting to finish. There was a knock on his door.

"Sir, Balhae is here."

Yao nodded.

"Send him in."

He could survive this meeting. He had lived through twenty others, why not this one? He just hoped Balhae wouldn't talk about the twins.

* * *

The meeting with Balhae had been overly fruitful. Balhae was being less of an idiot, as he was acting like a civilized human being for once. That didn't mean anything good, as the boy had something to ask of him. The man standing in front of him grinned broadly. The cheek of the boy sent him into silence.

"So, when can I meet my siblings?"

Balhae, known as Dae Jang Hae carelessly tossed his sword into the air and caught it without difficulty. A show of his ability, of his strength.

"You won't be seeing them."

Yao gave Jang Hae a menacing look.

"They're more my family than yours. I am their brother by blood. You? An outsider."

Yao nearly struck the boy.

"They were given to me by Silla."

"Well, do their Kings even know they _exist_? You're just using my family."

The child stopped playing with his sword, then nodded, turning on his heels.

"I knew you weren't going to hand them over so easily. My King and I believe Lady Silla was ill when she made the decision. Very, very ill."

The anger he was feeling was slowly churning.

"You are doubting Silla's sanity, you son of a do-"

"You only took them in for your personal gain. The boy wiil be your footman and lapdog, the girl will be your mistress. They are destined for more than that, China. _And_ you're divided for now."

Balhae gave the older nation a sharp look, and China flinched. This child had inherited the worst side of Goguryeo, always causing war, always fighting-and his damn spirit, his bloodlust.

"Then what will you give them?"

It had been a sided question, but the boy brightened.

"I will teach them all I know, for they are my father's children! And I will buy them all they want, and I will help them stand on their feet!"

Yao started to laugh, it was so tragic that it was even funny.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The fool, your father said the _exact_ thing about Baek Jae and Silla! Look what happened! All three of them, clawing at each other's necks, your father, dying with a spear-"

The words he had uttered through his mouth had not even been filtered, and he merely stopped laughing at the blade that was thrown at him.

"Stop talking about my father. Just because my King has forbidden me from killing you doesn't mean that-"

"-you won't."

Balhae kicked the chair China had placed back.

"I want my sister and brother. They are my father's by flesh and blood, and I am their sole living kin excepting Silla."

"You will not be allowed to take them."

"Fine."

The boy was turning a shade of red, as he snatched the blade Yao had caught. It drew blood, but Yao merely raised an eyebrow.

"If you will not give me my siblings, I will _take_ them by force."

Yao merely watched as Balhae stormed toward the door-short tempered, his father's son in every way. He'd have to curb Ha Eung before he started acting like Jang Hae.

* * *

The _thump_ on the doorstep made him slightly shocked, as the warrior fell on his knees, clutching his nose.

"What is it?"

As Yao approached, the boy yelled at him in a harsh voice.

"Leave me alone!"

There was blood on his hand, smeared from his nose. Something was happening to Balhae, something he wanted to hide.

"It's nothing!"

There was the sound of shuffling feet, and Kiku stood there, next to Balhae.

"Jang Hae _-sama_?"

Apparently, Japan had been waiting for the after-meeting to end, and Kiku looked horrified at the amount of blood coming from the nation's nose.

"It's nothing, Kiku."

Balhae stood, but his legs were shaking slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

Yao gave the boy a meaningful look, but Balhae ignored him. Japan, however, had been close to Balhae as well, and he shouted his alarm.

"Ha Yeon! Ha Eung!"

 _No, they should not meet him..._

It was too late, as the twins were already here.

"He's bleeding! Bring him some rags or something to stop the bleeding."

Ha Yeon ran back down the hall to get the rags, while Balhae stared at the younger child.

"Ha Eung?"

The nation sounded hoarse, staring at his younger sibling.

"Yes, sir." Ha Eung's expression turned from one of curiosity, then to slow, dawning comprehension.

"Oh, god." Jang Hae ran a hand through his hair, then wiped furiously at his eyes.

"Are you-"

"I'm your brother, child."

* * *

The word _brother_ had been the magic spell. The child threw his arms around the fighter, jumping into the air.

"Ha Eung, oh, child."

Yao watched, almost transfixed as the brothers embraced each other. Somehow, he felt _empty._ Kiku gazed at the brothers, a sad smile on his face.

"See, he likes _me_ more than you!" Balhae crowed with his still-bleeding-nose, turning to face Yao.

"I brought the rags!"

Ha Yeon walked into the room, proud of herself, and smiled at Yao.

"Older brother, I brought the gauze-"

"What do you mean, _he's_ your older brother?"

Balhae looked disgusted, as he set the child down.

"He said so."

Ha Yeon pointed a finger at Yao, with an expression of confusion.

"You only have _one_ older brother, dear child, and it's me."

Balhae took the gauze from her, smiling as he tweaked Ha Yeon's nose.

"But Yao _oppa_ said-"

"We'll talk later about what Yao said."

Balhae gave Yao a look as he crossed his arms, smiling. Yao knew that look only too well, he'd seen it when the Sui had failed to defeat Goguryeo. The snooty, good-for-nothing look.

"You know what's better for them. I hope you choose wisely. China, after all, isn't safe for Silla's children."

And he left, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"What did he ask?"

Kiku's face was turning pale, his hands rolling into fists.

"He wants to take the twins."

Yao scratched his head, sitting down on his chair. It was most unlike him, but in times like this...

"You can't let them!"

Mei gave him a pleading glance.

" _Gege_ and _jiejie_ aren't leaving!"

Xiang spoke, his voice rising dangerously high.

"I don't know."

Kiku looked horrified.

"But-"

"If you consider blood, Jang Hae has more claim than me."

"I want to stay!"

The voice shocked him, and Yao looked at Ha Yeon. His sister looked almost tearful.

"He's your brother."

"So are you! And I don't want to leave-"

"Well, I want to."

Ha Eung looked at Yao, his voice calm.

"Ha Eung-kun, you-"

"I'm sorry, Kiku- _hyung_ , for speaking like this, but I _really, really_ want to be with Balhae _hyungnim_."

It suddenly reminded Yao of how strict he had been to Ha Eung, with his coldness.

"Ha Eung- _ah_.."

His twin looked dumbstruck.

"Why can't you just come with me?"

Ha Eung stared intensely at his sister.

"I..."

The little girl turned on her heels and left.

* * *

The time after Balhae had announced his proposal was one of the most tense times in his household when Yao recalled it. Ha Eung had explained it very clearly that he didn't wish to stay, not that China had been unkind-

"I just want to feel loved and wanted, by someone who thinks of me as something more than a tool."

Jang Hae's words kept on echoing in his head.

'You know what's better for them.'

It was so disturbing that he couldn't concentrate in anything. Yao sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Oppa?"

It was Ha Yeon, and she was holding his cup of tea.

"What are you doing, bringing my tea?"

It was a question, but the girl looked as if she had been scolded.

"I wanted to bring it, you seemed so disturbed lately."

Yao gave the girl a sideways glance, this little odd child.

"Oppa?"

"Why do you wish to stay?"

The child didn't answer him, just stretched her hand to hand him the tea.

"Your tea will cool."

"Tell me, why did you refuse to go with Balhae?"

"Your tea-"

He took the cup, downing it in one gulp-another un-China like gesture.

"Tell me."

The girl twirled a strand of her hair around and around. How very Silla-like she was, it had been Silla's nervous habit. Both Jeong Hae and Baek Ah had commented about it in a crude way, and Sul Ha had been awfully shy about it. To think about it, Silla was very shy-until, that is, people grew close enough to see the carefree nation she was.

"I don't know, but I...I don't think Jang Hae _oppa_ can take care of us. He is smaller than you are, and you-you're the great China. If China falls, with this enormous territory, then Balhae is most certainly unsafe. And I don't want to be a burden on Jang Hae _oppa_ , I don't think his council members will approve of him taking us to Balhae."

It made perfect sense, and Yao nodded.

"You're the smart one, aren't you?"

Most nations at her age would most certainly follow Jang Hae, because he was kin, and he could give her the love that she would never recieve from Yao. But wiser nations would see that Balhae was a risky choice. If Tang fell because of inner turmoil, and Silla was splitting into three, then Balhae would most likely suffer, being the youngest country of the three. Also, that nosebleed which Jang Hae had tried to hide was evidence itself.

 _He is in no state to take these children in, he will fall soon enough._

If he knew one thing, China would not be the reason of Balhae's fall, it would be either inside or out, or both. Perhaps Jurchen would do him a favor and attack Balhae. Or perhaps the Celestial Emperor would...

"I wish I wasn't the smart one."

The younger nation reached out for the cup, and their hands met. Suddenly, China felt a sense of anger. Deep hatred, and sadness.

 _Who does he think he is, prying into our business? He has no right over us, no right to reign._

* * *

He knew who this voice belonged to, as the owner happened to be the father to the twins. It was well-known that the memories and the experiences of prior nations would be locked away in the hearts of their descendants-the only thing that reminded them, or gave the descendants the memories of their parents was physical contact with the nation that caused them the feeling.

 _No, no, not now. Please, not now._

The children had had no problem with physical contact till then, it couldn't just occur now-it was _unfair_ , it was _unjust_. They didn't know about anything related to Baekjae or Goguryeo's downfall, they didn't need to, and Yao had made sure that the story the twins had heard was about _Baekjae and Goguryeo_ causing the real trouble. _If she knows..._

"Ha Yeon?"

The younger nation recoiled, then gave him a look of utmost horror.

"You..You're the _reason Umma_ and _Abuji_ had a feud in the first place! _You_ proposed to help _Umma_ during the Sui dynasty, and _Abuji_ found out, and you attacked him-"

 _No._ He deserved it, but he couldn't take it. The nation that had looked at him with such affection and the air to please, now had a look of pure disgust across her face.

"And you _never_ told us, I would have never known."

"Ha Yeon, that is the way the world works, you make allies and you make enemies, you slay your enemies when you help your allies."

The younger nation's disgust seemed to lessen, but then it seemed to intensify.

"Are you going to kill us just like you attacked father? Are we going to end up as China's territory just like _Unni_ and Xiang?"

Yao didn't even know why he was explaining, or stuttering, he just didn't like to think of another nation that hated him-one was enough.

"Does Ha Eung know about this?"

 _Ha Eung. Another nation, another child that he had hurt._

"No."

"Good."

She was not using the honorific, and it somehow made China feel numb, like a hole had been punctured in his devoid heart.

" _Don't_ tell him. You have already hurt Ha Eung, China-nim, you don't have to add to his wounds."

"I will not."

How could he? It shocked him, though, that this mere child was now ordering him, and making him feel something like shame.

"If I may, I wish to send a letter to someone."

"Who is it?"

"It would be better, if we left to Jang Hae oppa until we grew fully. Ha Eung likes him, and I...I don't think I can trust you anymore."

" _What_?"

"We should have _never_ trusted you, we were naive. I should have known better, I should have expected less of you."

Yao stood, glaring at the child.

"What do you mean, you should have expected less from me?"

"If I hadn't expected much, then I wouldn't have to feel _betrayed_ or _hurt_ or _disgusted_. _You_ caused the feud between my parents, _you_ are the reason my fathers are dead, and yet _you_ live on. I should have never, never trusted you. I'm sorry for trying to believe in you, that you were my brother, when you weren't."

Ha Yeon's eyes were slightly glistening as she lowered her head, bowed and fled.

"Ha Yeon-ah!"

Too late. But then, he was always too late on one thing or another. _I am sorry, Silla. Once more, I have disappointed you, hurt the ones you love-and I had even had a chance. I just destroyed it with my own hands._ The cup left in his hands rattled as his hands shook, and Yao registered something horrible.

The children, no matter how mean or cold he had been to them, had tried their best. They had been polite, eager, laughing, chatty, they had been children. And he had pushed them away again and again. Now, they would no longer try, they had given up on him. And he, the great Empire of China, had unknowingly opened his heart. He had been very foolish, not to know. Now, they would no longer be affectionate, and he would recieve nothing.

China had failed to tame Hugoguryeo and Hubaekjae into being obedient, China-lovers, China-worshippers.

No, Yao had failed in making Ha Yeon and Ha Eung continue loving him.

 _It's nothing. I can live without these nosy children._

 _It's everything. I don't know how I can survive without them._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I did it! I posted the Balhae chapter! :D**

 **For the HISTORY LESSON...**

 **Balhae was established by Goguryeo refugees and Mohe Tribes back in 698, when the first King and former Goguryeo General Dae Jo Yeong defeated the Tang Dynasty at Tianmenling.**

 **Balhae originally had bad blood with Silla and Tang(they were the descendants of Goguryeo, please.) but they later got along.**

 **The Kingdom flourished greatly, earning the name "Haedong-seong-guk", or the Flourishing Kingdom of the East.**

 **It was relatively close to Japan as well, but fell to Khitan(major spoiler alert).**

 **Today, there is historical dispute about Balhae, as to whose history it belongs to. North Korea, South Korea, Japan and Russia claims it to be part of Korean history, as the Kingdom called itself 'Descendant of Goguryeo', while China claims it to be part of Chinese history.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story, and I strongly reccommend you to check out the history part on the web if you are interested.**


	9. I Bow for You, Brother Dearest

_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them._

 _-Desmond Tutu_

* * *

 _Dear brother Balhae, I write to you in haste._

 _I do not know what to do. Please help us._

Ha Yeon set down her brush, then sighed, crumpling the _kanji_ into a ball. She didn't know what to do, she was only a young country. Writing important letters like this was for the big countries like Kiku- _oppa_ or like Yao- _oppa._

 _That traitor is not your brother. Don't you call him oppa, don't you dare._

In truth a year had passed after that talk, and she was _still_ with China. For some reason, Ha Yeon found herself crumpling every single letter she had tried to write. It was either too formal, or too informal. Surprisingly, unlike before, China didn't force her or Ha Eung to stay, and it was uncomfortable in the Estate of China. Kiku and Mei were openly convincing her not to go, while Xiang clung to her and Ha Eung for most of the time, saying they would leave if he didn't hold on. Ha Eung had been slightly shocked at the change of her opinion.

 _"So, you've decided to leave with me?"_

 _"Yes, I'm not making you leave alone."_

 _Ha Eung had grinned, his smile stretching from ear to ear._

 _"That's wonderful! Well, now we only to pack our bags and write a letter to Balhae hyung!"_

 _"Yes, we should leave soon. We've relied on China for a long time."_

 _"Ha Yeon, so, could you write the letter to Balhae hyung? You're better with words than I'll ever be."_

 _"...Of course."_

* * *

Her various attempts at letters were ruined, and Ha Yeon groaned. It was easier for her brother, Ha Eung. In fact, her twin had no worries, he had gone out on horseback, on a trip to the marketplace while she was stuck here. She picked at her nails, furious with her failed attempts at said letter.

"You should not bite on your nails, it is a bad habit, and it is looked upon with contempt in the higher court."

She turned sharply, and swallowed a gasp. _China_ stood there, an extremely stern look on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

She had sounded extremely rude, and judging from the frown on Yao's face she had most clearly upsetted him.

"I mean, you never come here, and-"

"This is _my_ house, little Hubaekjae."

China sat down on the empty chair next to her, the same way Kiku or Xiang, or Ha Eung sat. It was strange because, well, this was _the Great China_ who never had time for children.

"Pray continue your work."

Was she supposed to continue writing? When she did not pick up her brush, Yao unfolded one of her failed attempts at writing and scanned it.

"You should never show how desperate you are, no matter what the situation is."

 _What is he doing?_

"Here, in this part, you are _begging_ for Balhae's help. If you wish to be treated as an equal you must act as if _you_ are giving him a chance to raise you."

Her caretaker acted as if it was perfectly normal for him to say such things.

"Why are you acting like this?"

It was confusing, as she asked the question of the older country.

"I do not know myself."

The empire stood, and tapped at her hand with the pipe he had brought along.

"Your mother bit her nails like that, when she was little. It was a habit that was extremely hard to break, and I strongly recommend that you do not repeat such behavior. It is unladylike and unbecoming."

"My mother?"

They had never talked of Silla in this house, nor of Goguryeo or Baekjae.

"Yes, your mother Sul Ha. She was a smart girl, well-spoken, and warm hearted. But she would have forgiven her brothers with a wave of her hand, and she was weak in this way. She was also very beautiful, and I recall many countries were interested in her."

China sounded wistful as he spoke, staring into a distance.

"How about my fathers?"

"Your fathers were ridiculously proud, being siblings. They were also very stubborn, and outspoken. Baek Ah was more of an intellectual than Jeong Hae, but they were both dimwits. Especially Jeong Hae. He was talented in military, and he thought there would always be an answer in war."

* * *

The air of softness that had hovered around China was now gone, as he talked to Ha Yeon, and the younger nation gulped as a foreign memory seemed to enter her.

" _China is coming?_ "

A man wearing full battle armor was wielding his sword with ease, staring into the face of the messanger.

" _Yes, my lord. Sui has decided to send a lot of its men-_ "

" _Then Wang Yao is a fool. What does he take me as, Puyeo the peace lover? He knows I will never yield, and he dares to attack?_ "

" _Perhaps you should surrender, my lord-_ "

" _Silence, you fool. We have never lost a war for decades, and we will keep that record. Do you understand? We will make sure that China laments his foolish choice of attacking me._ "

Ha Yeon noticed the sword as something she had seen for many years. It was her twin's sword, Ha Eung's gift from China.

 _Father?_

She reached out a hand towards her father, but her hand passed through the man's body. This was just a memory after all. It hurt to know this was the only method to see her father, Jeong Hae of Goguryeo.

" _Anyway, I do not like the way Baek Ah and Sul Ha are behaving, they have formed an alliance against me._ "

" _Sir, they are scared of us, they have good reason to be-_ "

" _I understand Baek Ah's need. He has never been in good terms with me ever since our Kings quarreled, and my King was killed. But Sul Ha... She has betrayed me, after I protected her against Gaya, and Japan._ "

Her father sounded awfully bitter, sad even. Ha Yeon wanted to comfort the now-dead country, but as she approached, the memory dissolved.

* * *

"You saw something?"

It was useless to lie to China, it wasn't like she'd see him for a long period of time, and Ha Yeon nodded.

"I saw my father. He was preparing war with the Sui Dynasty."

"Your father was war-crazy."

"He just seemed lonely and sad."

China just sighed, leaning back on his chair.

"Why did you give Ha Eung father's sword?"

Yao smlied at this question, as if she had made a valid point.

"He is your father's son. His people have descended the spirit of Goguryeo, and it is rightfully his by descent."

 _Then what about me?_ A part of her felt jealousy at this fact, that Ha Eung would have a piece of father while she had nothing.

"The reason I cannot give you anything of Baekjae's or Goguryeo's is because you don't need them. You don't need these keepsakes."

Her eyes turned round with indignation at these words.

"I have made physical contact with your brother even after your memories as your parents returned, and yet he has not recieved any memories unlike you. And you are still your father's daughter without these tools."

As she wondered how she was supposed to take these words, a sound could be heard outside. Returning horses, and loud shouts.

" _Nisan! Help me!_ "

It was Kiku, and he sounded terrified for some reason. Ha Yeon felt something drop on her insides, as they began to churn. _Ha Eung was with Kiku._

* * *

She dashed out of the room, forgetting her manners. And sure enough, her fears were correct just like always. Kiku was on his horse, looking pale and scared. He was clutching onto Ha Eung, who was dribbling blood down his front.

"What happened here?"

Yao had arrived behind her, and he too looked shocked.

"He-he suddenly dropped out of his horse, he said something about a man called Wang-Wang Geon-and he fell out of his saddle."

"What's wrong with him?"

As the servants lowered her brother onto the ground, hastening and taking him into his room, Ha Yeon tugged at Yao's sleeve. He was older and wiser than her, he would know something like this.

"Political turmoil within his country."

"Political turmoil?"

It couldn't be, they were barely children, they were new countries, not even a hundred years old.

"Yes, it happens."

"Then what kind of things-"

"Bleeding. Concussion, back pains, vomiting, fainting. Various wounds."

She knew that he spoke from experience, although China's voice was kept neutral.

"What happens in the worse case?"

"He will disappear. Cease to exist."

 _Cease to exist-my_ _brother-die..._

She didn't know what to do, or what to say.

 _How am I supposed to live without Ha Eung? He can't die, not now, he's not dying on me-_

* * *

And she was bowing to China, head lowered, gaze desperate.

" _Save him, save my brother!_ "

"Ha Yeon-chan?"

Kiku looked surprised, getting off his horse.

"Please, you _have_ to, you must know _how_ to, he's my only flesh and blood save Balhae- I don't know what to do without him!"

"Hubaekjae, Hugoguryeo's life depends on the strength of his people, not on me."

"You must know _how_ to save him, he's my brother, you can't let him die!"

China seemed to be considering a few things.

" _Please._ I'll do whatever you say, please save him."

"Ha Yeon, even if you tell me you will follow my every command, it will not bring back your brother once he is weak."

" _I won't go to Balhae!_ "

There was a silence.

"What?"

"I won't go to Jang Hae _orabuni_."

Tears were streaming down her face, as Ha Yeon considered everything in a fleeting moment. She'd be losing her only chance of freedom. China wouldn't let her see Balhae or go back on her word, he was that sort of person and that sort of nation. But Ha Eung was the world to her, and she wouldn't let her world disappear, dissolve out of her hands.

"I'll follow your every command, I'll be your subordinate and your servant. Please, _please_ help Ha Eung."

"This is madness."

Japan shook his head, then pulled her upright.

"Yao-nisan, you can't give her false hope. You can't do this to her, say no-"

"You will take orders from _me_. You will not go running off to Hubaekjae."

China's voice was low and calm.

"You'll save Ha Eung?"

"I will do what I can."

"Thank you, thank you!"

Hubaekjae gave China a hug, with all the strength she possessed.

"We have a deal."

In truth, China didn't know much about curing nations who were on the verge of political turmoil. He just had to hope things would work out. And even if they didn't-well, a bargain was a bargain. Hubaekjae would not be allowed to leave the house. _Japan-Kiku_ for one, looked slightly angry. Ah, well, too bad. This was the way the world worked. Good people didn't get rewarded, powerful people did.

"And Kiku, if you want to get a say in how I should make a bargain, grow stronger than me- you're even weaker than the twins, now that I recall."

Japan bowed his head, then left. They could hear his door slam-but China took no notice of it. A stage that Japan would soon pass over. _He_ was the strongest of all Asia. Kiku would have to accept that fact.

* * *

"Any condition improvements?"

"None, my lord. His head is burning up, and he's still unconscious."

Tricky, tricky. China stared at the boy lying in his bed. Ha Eung was not responding to anything. He was alive, yes, he was breathing, but he wasn't conscious-and he wasn't the state of what was _fine_.

"Leave us."

As the servants left, China sat down on his chair, studying the boy. A handsome child, he had to admit. _Good genes from his mother._ No, precisely, it would be from his father. He hated to think that part of Go Jeong Hae lingered in this earth, but here Ha Eung was, looking exactly like his father would have at age ten. Taiwan and Hong Kong fretted over Ha Eung, visiting often-Mei cried whenever she saw him, and Xiang-well, Xiang would demand that Ha Eung get up.

Japan was an entirely different case. Kiku was still upset about his so-called bargain, and so he was still throwing a silent tantrum. Yao was giving him the silent treatment, which had always worked with Ha Eung-to think about it, he missed the noise Ha Eung made in the house. It was too quiet without him.

"He's a good boy. A bit overenthusiastic, but he's a good lad."

Whipping around, Yao saw Goguryeo standing behind him. Ah, yes, he'd forgotten to mention the ghosts. They took turns looking after their son, guarding the door as if anyone would dare break in. _Fathers._

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just that it would be good for you to know that he'll recover soon."

"And how do _you_ know?"

"Wang Geon is a good man."

Baekjae had been there as well, and the boy fanned himself, speaking.

"Why isn't he waking up, then?"

"Ask my daughter about that. She'd know."

Even if they were good fathers, Goguryeo and Baekjae obviously showed favoritism. Goguryeo favored Ha Eung, while Baekjae fawned over Ha Yeon.

"You're telling me that-"

"They're fighting."

"And?"

"Hugoguryeo's losing."

"Then if he gets better-"

"Ha Yeon will fall ill, or unconscious just like Ha Eung."

The notion struck him as slightly horrifying. What Ha Yeon would do when she found out the reason for her brother's unconsciousness was herself...

"What exactly is his ruler doing?"

"His ruler's the peaceful type, while Ha Yeon's king is more of the conquest figure. Happens so that he's a general."

Yes, now to think of it, Ha Yeon's king _was_ a famed general. Of course.

"Oh, by the way, you should stop calling him Hugoguryeo."

"Then what-"

"Call him Goryeo."

And with that, they were gone, leaving China to ponder on the word Goryeo.

* * *

 **Hugoguryeo was made by a man who claimed to be the living reincarnation of Buddha. He was a good guy, but apparently power got to his head, and he started a mad killing spree. The officials of Hugoguryeo couldn't have their King killing everybody, so they started a** **coup d'état. It succeeded, and Wang Geon, a nice aristocrat became King. He changed the country name to Goryeo-still meaning descendant of Goguryeo-and changed everything, from the main city to the officials.**

 **Hubaekjae was made by a general- Gyeon Hwon-yes, that's his name-and was close friends-allies with Japan. (Not exactly surprising) Out of the two, Hubaekjae won most of the battles, but Goryeo won the important ones-and while Hubaekjae was a bit, um, warloving and fighting, Goryeo was like, let's be friends, everybody.**

 **The best example is the way they dealt with Silla. Goryeo was kind to the King of Silla, and later absorbed Silla without bloodshed due to this-Silla's King became a high-class aristocrat as well-while Hubaekjae attacked, pillaged, burned and killed.**

 **SPOILER ALERT.**

 **Goryeo, as you all know, ruled over the rest later on.**


	10. The Living and the Dead

Still unconscious, little one?

Ha Eung blinked. _Where was he?_

He remembered going riding with Kiku, he remembered commenting on a celadon jug-and he didn't remember how he had ended up in a meadow. Comprised of green grass and spacious skies.

"You are in the land of dreams."

A woman's voice made him turn around. This was no tongue of China. This was _his language._

 _"Umma?_ "

The woman scoffed at his words, dressed richly in gold.

"I could have been your mother. No, child, _I_ am Gaya. The first kingdom your mother destroyed, with Jeong Hae's help."

 _Gaya._

He had heard about the land.

"Umma's most famed General, Kim Yoo Shin is of your blood."

"Yes, that's so."

Gaya sounded proud, but Ha Eung had no time to discover anything else about the destroyed Kingdom.

"What... Why am I here?"

"You really are a child, are you?"

Gaya pointed downward, to a pool of water.

"Look."

And so, Ha Eung crouched down to stare at the pond.

* * *

" _I am the living Buddha, and anyone else who crosses me shall perish!"_

 _A man sat enthroned, his bald head shining against the light. Other men surrounded him, worry clouding their faces._

 _"My lord, please calm yourself, you are not the man you were, show mercy on your people-"_

 _"Silence, you fool! Somebody, cut off his head!"_

 _And the man was dragged away._

"So... My ruler..."

"Was a cruel man."

Realization dawned on Ha Eung's face. Perhaps, he deserved to die.

"Am I dead?"

"Just continue watching."

Gaya waved on, and Ha Eung could do nothing but stare.

 _"He's insane. He is not the man we decided to serve."_

 _Men were gathered around a table, fury obviously covering their features._

 _"He killed his own family, this madman cannot rule."_

 _"Then who-"_

 _"Someone who is kind, just, peaceloving. Someone with a warm heart who can help the people-"_

 _"Who-"_

 _"I am sorry for my tardiness."_

 _The men all turned, staring at a tall man, wearing armor. His face was kind, his voice warm._

 _"Wang Geon."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"My lords, we have a future King."_

 _The man looked shocked, then recoiled._

 _"We have a King-"_

 _"Who is crazy. My lord, please take over, for your own good."_

 _"I cannot-"_

 _"Then for the sake of your people, with Hubaekjae gaining power they are terrified-"_

 _"I will."_

 _"All hail the new King!"_

 _"It is decided, Wang Geon shall be King of us all."_

"I have a new King?"

Ha Eung stared, open mouthed.

"Yes, you have. They have also decided to change the capital city."

Gaya stared at him with pity.

"But... I don't know... What is going to happen? Why am I here?"

"You are weak due to inner turmoil. If you grow stronger, you shall return to your mortal body."

"Then, I won't be able to return?"

"You can, and you can't."

Ha Eung felt terror at these words.

:"What about Ha Yeon?"

"Your pain is her gain. If you disappear, she will be able to unite the Three Kingdoms."

He wanted his sister to live. He would stay.

"Then I'll stay, for her."

"Is it really for her?"

Gaya shook her hair, fine black locks falling out of her face.

"Here."

Another image appeared in the pool.

 _Crying people-Women with their hair running wild, their clothes torn-dead officials-Screams echoing throughout the land_ -

"What happened?"

"Your sister's King is a violent man. He attacked Silla recently, whereas your King tried to make peace with your mother. Your mother will arrive soon, and she, unlike you, will not leave."

"I do not want my sister to die!"

"Think about your people, your officials, your King-family does not matter. It never did to your fathers."

Now to think about it, his fathers-they had to be here-where were they?

"Your fathers left this land-they decided to take the form of ghosts-to look over you."

"I'm not leaving."

Gaya didn't bug him after that.

* * *

ㅂHa Eung would stay for the sake of his sister. He had to, he didn't want her to die like his fathers. And so, he cried himself to sleep. His dreams consisted of voices.

"I want him to wake up, why isn't he waking up?"

"Stop it, Xiang, you're disturbing him."

His family back at Yao-hyung's.

"Ha Eung... Please g...get up... Please?"

Mei- _nuna_ was crying. All because of him.

"Yao promised he'll get up, Mei. Don't fret."

Kiku- _hyung_ sounded angry for some reason, but his voice changed as he addressed Ha Eung.

"Otouto, please get better. We're folding cranes for your recovery."

He wanted to to stop worrying, that he wanted to stay here, but did he?

"All of you, it's time for you to leave."

Yao- _hyung_. The person who had never liked him.

"But..."

"I need to work with him."

He could hear a door shutting, and a chair scraping.

" _Aiya.._ You are such trouble, Ha Eung."

If he could flinch, he would have. But he couldn't do anything.

"Ha Yeon has been praying in the shrine."

His sweet twin sister. _I can die for her. Even if her King is cruel, even people suffer.._

"You must wake for her sake. She... She has been doing everything she could have."

The back of his neck pricked at this. Just what had Ha Yeon done? But then the dream cut.

"Such a lazy boy..."

Gaya stood there, sniffing.

"I'm not lazy."

"Yes, you are. So like your father.."

"My father was a great General-"

"Not that one, Baek Ah."

He noticed Gaya's voice was a bit softer when she mentioned Baekjae- just like China-hyung did when he talked about his mother Silla, when he felt good.

"You knew my father?"

"Of course, we were the best of friends-until Sul Ha went crying to Jeong Hae to help her."

Gaya's gaze was cool, but her voice shook.

"Your mother was practically my sister. And she didn't even have the courage to attack me by herself."

"Did you love my father?"

A sudden question, but Gaya was slightly taken aback.

"And why would I tell you?"

"...Oh."

"Your father had eyes only for Silla, no matter what metal I could offer."

That hit a little too close to home, as Ha Eung recalled all the times he had experienced growing up at China's.

 _Never complimenting. Never loving. Always stern. He always had time to compliment Japan and Taiwan, and coddle Xianggang. He only gave eyes to Ha Eung when he started trouble.._

"Why, little one, you're _crying._ "

"Never mind."

Nobody liked him. He was always second to Ha Yeon to Kiku, Xiang always quarreled with him. Mei only cared for Kiku and played with them because it was expected of her.

He didn't even want to mention China.

"Why do I have to return to a place where no one cares about me?"

"You must return for the sake of your people. They are worried, they are scared for their future."

He could hear voices of concern if he listened hard. His people, scared of Hubaekjae, wanting only to live a peaceful life-his court officials, not wanting to lose to Hubaekjae-his new leader, fretting over all of his people.

But if he stayed, the only person who actually cared about him would be safe.

"My sister is more important than my people-"

"Your sister is _sacrificing_ for your sake, you brat!"

* * *

This was a new voice, and Ha Eung felt his head ache as a stick hit him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well, this is new."

Gaya sounded surprised, and she bowed at the newcomer.

"You. Boy."

Ha Eung found himself lifted up to stare at an old man. He was white haired, bearded.

"Who..."

"I am the first. The first of your family. My name does not matter."

This was an ancestor?

"What country are you?"

"I was made by Tangun. I prospered, I flourished, but I was killed by jealousy."

The old man set him down, glaring at him, then turned to Gaya.

"You shall not speak of Sul Ha in that way."

"But..."

Gaya sounded indignant.

"Puyeo, Goguryeo, Dongyae, Okjeo, Gaya, Baekjae, Silla. You are all my descendants. It is disgraceful enough that we feud over such tiny land."

Ha Eung didn't like Gaya, but he wasn't going to watch her get scolded at.

"She was speaking the truth!"

"She was jealous of Sul Ha."

"We are all jealous of one another."

"Wise, aren't you?"

The man chuckled, then reached out, patting him on the head.

"You must return, my grandson. Your so-called family suffers from your absence."

"You don't understand, I'm doing this for Ha Yeon-"

"No, you are doing this so that you will feel the love of your family, who have never given you what you wanted or needed."

"I..."

"You felt alone. Unwanted. Unneeded. Let us see if you are truly unwanted in your family."

And he felt himself plunge through the ground.

* * *

He was sitting on ground he knew. China's house. _His home._

"So, let's see if the brat is still a brat."

"The brat?"

"Never mind."

The old man was also next to him, and he was marched in. Something looked different. The house was no longer the place he knew. Black flags flew throughout the entire place.

"What happened here?"

"See for yourself, won't you?"

Ha Eung, dazed, walked around the yard. Normally, it was bustling, but today, it was quiet. He bumped into something-a white lantern.

"A white lantern? Is someone-"

"Pray continue on your venture. Let us see what you have caused."

The twosome, quietly, strolled into the house. There were a few servants, but none seemed to notice them.

"They cannot see us."

The old man explained.

"Now, I recall your youngest sibling was Xianggang."

"Yes, the little one.."

The man-his ancestor promptly pushed him aside, walking over to the room which was Xiang's, and opening the door.

"Who's there!"

Xiang's voice was no longer childish, but cold and commanding. A younger China. His brother had circles under his eyes.

"Xiang..."

Time had passed, and his brother looked twelve.

"It must be the wind."

Mei. His sister stood there, and entered, passing through him. Her eyes were red, her voice slightly down. That was when he noticed they were all wearing black hanfu. Something had happened.

"Jiejie..."

Xiang rubbed under his eyes, sighing.

"You've stood vigil too long. You need to sleep."

"I don't deserve to sleep. I... I..."

"Shh... You were the best. You tried. It's not your fault."

"But..."

"Xianggang."

Mei put an arm around Xiang.

"We all tried."

"But I couldn't do _enough._ "

His younger brother was sobbing. So was his older sister.

"I... I still regret not being a better sister. I... It isn't your fault, it was all mine..."

There was a scream, and Ha Eung ran. He ran to the sound as fast as he could. The sound was tearful, mourning.

* * *

"Nisan!"

Kiku stood in front of him, and dashed out to a figure. His older brother was now sixteen in appearance, a handsome man.

"I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Yao's voice was piercing, and although he had not aged a bit, he sounded tired, even sad.

"She... She snuck in some glass from the look of it."

Kiku looked distressed as he began winding strips of cloth around the wrist of a girl.

 _Ha Yeon._

His twin looked like Gaya and Silla. Everything about her spoke beauty, even as a fourteen year old. But something was horribly wrong. There were circles under her eyes, and she looked ghastly pale. Too thin. Cold. Uncaring. This was not his sister.

"What happened?"

Ha Eung demanded to his ancestor, but the older man did not answer.

 _What am I doing? What is happening?_

"You should stop such behavior, sister. Think of what Ha Eung would say-he would not want you to be hurt as such-"

"What _would_ he say? What do you know about my twin brother?"

Ha Yeon's voice was cold, but shaking.

"Yeon- _chan_ , please, I beg of you, stop this."

His sister scoffed, lifting her injured wrist to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I don't want to."

"Foolish child! You are a nation, have some responsibility-for the sake of your brother-"

Yao snapped at Ha Yeon, but he sounded worried, not imposing.

"You promised me!"

Ha Yeon's voice shot up, alarmingly.

"I tried- I did try, little sister, I did."

China wrung his hands, but Ha Yeon ignored him.

"I gave up my _freedom_ just so that you could _save_ my brother. And where is he now? Gone. Dead."

* * *

 _He was dead._

It hit him on full force. This was not the future he had wanted for his sister.

"But... I wanted her to be happy, why is she so sad and miserable?"

The old man did not answer his question.

"I gave up my _everything._ My chance to be with my brother Balhae. My chance to meet my people. And what did you give me? A dead brother."

"She made a _deal_ with China?"

Ha Eung felt dizzy. He wanted to throw up. He didn't want to stand here and watch this.

"Ha Yeon, I did everything I could. Please, you have to understand.. Your brother could have returned, he had a choice, but he did not- He passed away peacefully-they say he did it for your sake so that you could live-"

" _F_ _or my sake?_ What a fool he was, what an ignorant fool!"

His sister screamed out, tears falling rapidly.

"He was my world, he was my everything, and he _died_! Do you think I look _happy_ because my Kingdom united the Three Kingdoms? No! My ruler is a cruel man, he does not care about the commonfolk. My people scream and wail. I hear it _every day and every night_. Do you think I wanted unification?"

China bit his lower lip, while Japan tried to soothe his sister, patting her on the back, muttering softly.

"Just kill me."

Silence filled the yard.

"No."

China's voice was cool. Emotionless.

"Kill me!"

Ha Yeon was now on her knees.

"Please, _orabuni_ , I don't want to live, please, please, I'll give you all my lands if you do-"

"No, he can't kill her-"

Surprisingly, China scowled, his face darkening.

"No."

"You have to, I don't want to live-"

Had his sister gone insane? The girl whipped around, now staring at Japan as if she had found one of the wonders of the world.

"Oppa."

Ha Yeon's lip curled, a smile taking place on her pale face.

"Yes?"

Kiku was concerned, obviously.

"Please end this. I don't want to stay here. I'm so tired, I'm so lonely... Be kind and end my misery for me, please? You love me, you can do this one thing for me. It's all I ever ask of you."

Japan's hand flew up in the air, and there was a ringing slap.

"Don't you ever say such horrid, horrid things! I will not- I will never-"

Ha Eung moved toward his sister, even as he knew she couldn't see him.

"Fine."

There was a pause before his sister rose, slightly keeling to one side.

"I give up. There really is no persuading you."

China nodded in grim approval, as Ha Yeon stood, shaking her head.

"You have your responsibility as a nation, you must carry on-"

As the man reached out to Ha Yeon, two things happened. First, his sister's hand reached for the sword in China's belt, pulling it out. Second, the sword no longer was in China's grasp-it was embedded in Ha Yeon.

Wounding her.

Killing her.

"No!"

A nation could be killed physically.

By another nation personification's weapon.

* * *

Ha Eung screamed, his face scrunched up in searing pain as his sister's eyes widened in shock, then in cool acceptance.

China looked horrified. In fact, this nation didn't seem like China at all, motionless, rooted to the ground.

Japan was the first to move. Quickly, the older nation pulled the offending blade out, but then retched at the blood.

Blood, blood and more blood. Staining the marble floor. Ruining Yao's shoes. Covering Ha Yeon.

"Do _something_ , don't just stand there!"

Kiku's voice didn't sound like his. His older brother, even as he retched, tried to stem the blood-until a white hand clutched at his own.

 _Don't. No more._

"N...No."

Ha Yeon's voice was soft, and so was her gaze.

"We can fix this, _nisan,_ you have to..."

"I...I..."

To his infinite horror, he saw China. Saw his face turning pale. Saw him nearly crashing to the ground, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

It was a soft voice, but it grew steadily louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know...I do not want you to die... I'll try harder, please don't die on me.."

" _Nisan,_ _get a grip on yourself, we'll lose her!_ "

Yao ignored Kiku, who was still pressing the wound.

" _Yongseohageora._ (Forgive me.)"

The ancient country next to him stirred, his eyes widened, and the old man was now staring, a new light in his eyes.

" _Nisan!_ "

" _Mianhada._ (I'm sorry.)"

"China... apologized... in Korean?"

Ha Eung didn't care in the least about China apologizing. He just hoped Yao would stitch her up, make her work.

"I'm... I'm going to be... free..."

His sister's hand slowly crept up, as her eyes found its spark.

" _Jaebal..._ (Please...)"

"And... And I'll see... Ha... Ha Eung... ag...again..."

The hand fell, the eyes dimmed. Slowly, the world fell at his feet, as Kiku's screams and Yao's sobs were resonating throughout the house.

" _You should have saved her, you baka!_ "

Japan shook his sister for several times, clutching, begging, but no response.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

China no longer looked like an adult. He looked like a tired teenager, whose eyes were red and whose voice was hoarse.

* * *

"Why did this happen?"

Ha Eung turned to the old man.

"It was _your_ choice. After your passing, she obviously lost the urge to live."

" _But I wanted her to live for me!"_

He screamed, as he slumped onto the ground in front of his ancestor.

"You should have lived, told her that. Instead you died a coward's death. Your sister's sacrifice was all for naught."

"I... I... I just wanted her to be happy..."

He sniffed, to his horror, and found his eyes brimming over.

His family was ruined-all his fault.

"She loved you too much. She could not take it, she gave up."

"But I didn't want her to die... If I win, she'll _die._ "

"If there is enough difference in you, like _yin_ and _yang_ , she will not. Twin countries are the polar opposites of the land they represent. You were war, you were justice, you were the things that destroyed and conquered to protect."

The man pointed at his sister.

" _She_ was peace, she was quiet, she was all the fragile things like culture and knowledge that needed you."

"So you mean..."

"Each of you cannot survive without the other. Both of you together-now, that is a fine country. But one of you alone-nay, I doubt it."

 _But what was the point of this talk?_

"She's dead! I'm dead! What... What will become of our nation? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, this is the future that will take place _if you do not return._ "

"So I... I can _change_ this? I'm not dead? I... Ha Yeon can _live_?"

"Yes, little one."

* * *

It seemed that the world was sewing itself back together.

 _He could make it work! He could, he could, and Yeon wouldn't die..._

"I'm going back."

"And for what?"

He had an answer, a good one.

"I'm doing this for Yeon. I'll be the one to unify the Three Kingdoms-but I'll protect her so that she doesn't vanish-so that she won't die."

"Anything else?"

Ha Eung stared at his surroundings one last time.

Kiku had now stood, carrying his sister in his arms, his expression cold yet saddened.

Yao was just on the floor, but tears kept falling from his face.

"I need to save my family."

Whether they loved him or not was not the priority anymore. He needed his family in one piece, all of them happy-all of them.

"Good."

And with that, they were back in the meadow, with Gaya waiting for them.

"How did it go?"

"I'm going back."

At this, he received a bone-crushing hug from Gaya.

"Brave of you, child. I wish the best for you."

Ha Eung nodded-he'd never forget Gaya.

"Now, you must leave."

"Wait!"

He faced the old man, hands now on hips.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"I was Joseon-created by Tangun. I faired well through trade, but then..."

Ha Eung saw it in the man's eyes.

The jealousy that had been caused, the war that had gone on for a year, and the blood.

"Yao was not happy."

The fall of Joseon-caused by China, Han China.

"He forgot one very important thing, though. We do not give in. Especially to foreigners-and we do not serve."

Now, Ha Eung could see people fighting-trying to drive Han China and its officers out-and succeeding.

"I don't trust Wang Yao. He's cold, cruel, capable of everything. But he's thawed based on what we saw."

"So you... forgave him?"

Ha Eung's throat was drying.

" _Ani_ (No), but I understand why he did that. As a nation, you only want the best for your people. Remember that, child."

Joseon pulled him close, and he could see the concealed kindness in the man's gaze.

"Enough of this. Your sister is waiting."

And his ancestor let go of him, suddenly-making him fall through emptiness, causing him to yell-

* * *

"He's back, he really is!"

Ha Eung blinked, feeling nausea as he pushed himself upright. He was in his room, and Xiang was shouting. Loudly.

" _Jiejie,_ Ha Eung _gege_ is back!"

"Oh, _Tian.._ "

Mei's arms encircled him, wet tears falling on his neck.

"We thought we were going to lose you."

"Welcome back, _otouto_."

Kiku sounded choked, as he ruffled Ha Eung's hair.

The paper doors slid open, and two figures appeared.

"You've finally rejoined the family. It took you so long-"

China. His black hair was a mess, and there were bandages on his hands.

" _Gege_ got burned slightly-he was looking for your medicine."

Xiang announced, matter-of-factly.

"Oh... Thank god... Thank god..."

Ha Eung's throat clenched as he stared at the girl in front of him. Dark circles covering her eyes due to lack of sleep-his twin was a mess.

"Yeon-ah..."

And he was grabbing onto her, hugging her, tears raining down his cheek, drenching her _hanbok_.

"I'm so _sorry_ , I won't ever leave again-"

"Don't ever fall ill again-I was _frightened_ -"

Her hands tightly wrapped around his waist, and Hugoguryeo gripped harder.

 _I won't lose this war._

 _But I won't lose you._

"Thank you, _Zhongguo-hyung._ "

He needed to thank China for trying. For taking care of him.

China's eyes closed rapidly, then Ha Eung felt his head spark as it collided with a fist.

"Don't you _ever_ cause this sort of trouble. Again."

"I won't."

He'd protect this family to his dying breath.

* * *

 **#History**

 **Hugoguryeo, at its first few battles, was losing to Hubaekjae-but gained the upper hand later on.**

 **Joseon here is Gojoseon. It was originally called Joseon, but due to the 14th Century Joseon we all know, it is called Gojoseon-Ancient Joseon. At this time being, it seemed more accurate to call it Joseon.**

 **Joseon was built by Tangun in 2333 B.C. It had its own style of bronze weapons, had eight laws that most people kept, and prospered through merchandising trade. It occupied the regions of current North Korea, and parts of China, but fell to Han China after a year of war.**

 **However, the locals drove the Han officials out and created their own countries soon enough.**

 **Congrats! China has begun his thaw, and Ha Eung is back! Next chapter... I think... will be something on the unification of the Three Kingdoms... Or the fall of Balhae.**

 **Thank you for reviewing and favoriting. It really gives me the power to go on.**


	11. A Tearful Farewell

Like the seaweed that clings to each other after each passing boat separates them, so too a family will come together with the passing of each crisis.

Indonesian Proverb

* * *

 **926 AD**

It was another peaceful day in the household of China. For now.

Kiku studied his cup, frowning. Hubaekjae-no, Ha Yeon- _chan_ was watching Yao- _san_ at his table. The younger nation had kept her word, not trying anything-not trying to leave.

Now, Ha Eung- _kun_ had emerged from the house, brandishing his sword. The boy had been eager with more things than one, that including even calligraphy.

Japan sighed. It was a good change, what had happened to Ha Eung after his awakening, but it had come at a great cost. One severe, indeed.

His sister had lost her freedom completely. It had been a smart thing of China to do-a clever pact. Ha Eung would not leave without his sister-and that was the exact truth. He'd seen the twins bickering, Ha Eung screaming, and Ha Yeon hitting her brother to leave. This would have never happened, except for the fact that the children loved each other too much. He had seen Ha Yeon persuading her brother to go to Balhae-when he wasn't supposed to. He'd just gone to their room to tell them that China was expecting them for dinner, that was it.

But then they'd been talking in low voices, in a foreign language which was surely not Chinese, in the House of China. _The language of their land._ He knew this had nothing to do with him, but he couldn't help but overhear their talk.

* * *

 _"I want you to go to Jang Hae-oppa and be free."_

 _"Well, I'm not leaving. Not without you."_

 _"I want you to leave, now! You can explain the rest to Jang Hae-oppa-"_

 _"I said, I'm not leaving!"_

 _The yell that had resonated throughout the hall had nearly made him cringe._

 _His younger brother had changed after his slumber._

 _"Ha Eung-"_

 _"We're sister and brother, and we keep each other's backs even at the worst. You've done your part, it's time I did mine."_

 _It struck Japan, how the child sounded more like an adult. Gone was the boy of loud cries and brilliant smiles._

 _"Yeon-ah, I met Joseon."_

 _Joseon was a Kingdom he had never met, and Kiku frowned at the foreign word._

 _"Joseon?"_

 _"He's an ancient. He was killed by China."_

 _Another ancestor of the twins, he supposed._

 _"So you know-"_

 _"I know China is a monster. I know he's a murderer. But then, who isn't? Our fathers destroyed lands. Our mother destroyed them. They are no better than China."_

 _"They're our parents, you baekchi(idiot)!"_

 _Ha Yeon sounded horrified, but the male twin went on._

 _"I know you've been trying to hide the truth from me, about China being a murderer, about China having to do something about our fathers' untimely demise."_

 _The boy was surprisingly calm as he spoke._

 _"You... You..."_

 _"I don't know everything, but I was researching ever since-ever since you decided to leave with me. And I... Joseon gave me some clues."_

 _Japan could hear the rustling in the room, as the silence stretched._

 _"You don't need to protect me. I don't need protection. I... I don't need.."_

 _And ragged breathing. Kami, his younger brother was crying._

 _"Oh, Ha Eung-ah."_

* * *

It had never been in his nature to go and talk to his siblings at emotional moments, so he'd kept the emotions within him. He'd walked away calmly, and told China that the children were sleeping. The older man had had his guesses, frowning, but Yao had let it pass.

And so the days-months-years had passed on uneventfully.

News of their Kingdoms arrived for each of the twins, once every two months.

Ha Eung had showed surprise and delight as he had opened his scroll, written with a firm, gentle hand.

 _"It's handwritten from my King!"_

The letter had been kept carefully, with dozens of others the male twin recieved. It seemed to be one of his pleasures, waiting for the scrolls from his King. When he was jovial enough, he would open a scroll, and read a comment he liked especially.

Ha Yeon was a totally different matter.

Her first letter had been a disappointment, and Kiku winced, remembering the younger nation's tears.

 _"H... He h...hates me!"_

 _The letter the child had revealed had been filled with displeasure. Displeasure at the fact that she was a 'girl', a 'maid'._

 _"Hush, hush... "_

 _Mei put her arms around her sister, who was gulping down massive sobs._

 _"H...He doesn't want me!"_

 _"Give it to me."_

 _Kiku read the words written impatiently._

 _'You will have to do-'_

 _'Not good enough-'_

 _That was enough. His eyes burned as he stared at the offending paper. The only thing he wanted to do was to rid the world of it._

 _"He is an old fool."_

 _Yao had appeared behind the children, his face scowling._

 _"Orabuni, I... I.."_

 _"Ignore it. He is a fool. One who does not deserve to reign, one who does not deserve you."_

 _The girl hiccuped several times, eyes still bleary from tears._

 _"I'm only a girl, of course he would want a boy as his personification-what use is a girl to a boy-"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _China looked pained as he shouted, cutting her through. Japan stared at his guardian, at his protector-who had never cared._

 _This was not the China he knew._

 _This was... almost like China cared about how the girl felt._

 _"You are worth so much more, child."_

 _"B...But..."_

 _"Come, mèimei. Let us do something more productive, something better than crying over a bitter old man."_

 _And so the Empire had led the younger country away, speaking softly._

* * *

Now that he thought about it, his brother-Yao had changed. He was still strict, he still cared about table manners and their work, but he... He had _thawed_.

Even now, Yao-san was doing his work while the female twin played around, sitting on his lap.

 _Ha Yeon was in Yao's personal space._

And he didn't seem to mind.

A feeling shot up inside Kiku, a mixture of loneliness-and a darker feeling. Jealousy.

 _Why do I feel this? And to whom-_

" _Orabuni_!"

Little Ha Yeon-no, just Ha Yeon(she wasn't little anymore, she was ten in appearance) waved at him, and Kiku felt himself thaw.

" _Hai, Imouto_?"

"Why are you all alone?"

"Ah..."

The little girl hopped down from Yao's lap, and ran up towards him, her hair flying from its single braid.

"It's because _hyung_ doesn't have any friends."

His younger brother was joking, but it stung a bit. Ha Eung, noticing his expression darken, lowered his head in shame.

"No, it isn't! _Orabuni_ has me!"

His sister tugged at his sleeve, and Kiku managed a smile for her. _Such a sweet little girl._

"It's all right, now."

" _Orabuni_ is a liar, Yao- _orabuni_! He was frowning!"

As she spoke, the child pulled her mouth down into a big frown.

"Ah, yes, I am sorry for lying."

Japan smiled, sitting back on his chair.

"Ha Yeon-ah, please be quiet. And Kiku, please... Control them."

 _Nisan_ 's words were cold, but he could swear he saw a small smile curling around the older man's lips.

" _Hai, nisan._ "

* * *

There was a small commotion as they heard footsteps, and yelling.

"And that, was my best _hanfu_!"

"I'm sorry _, wǒ hěn bàoqiàn!_ "

Xiang and Mei, both equal in volume, had now entered. Xiang could be loud at times, but _Mei..._ Kiku had no idea how Xiang could make her angry.

"What is going on in here?"

Yao stood, his face now completely devoid of his previous smile.

" _You_ tell him."

Xiang turned his head, but this only infuriated Mei more.

"Tell _gege_ yourself, you foolish child!"

"I..."

"What did you do, _Xianggang_?"

Xiang gulped, then spoke.

"I didn't _mean_ to do it, I didn't know..."

Yao's patience was thinning.

" _Otouto,_ tell _nisan_ what you did."

"I.. I..."

The younger child lowered his head as he whispered.

"I spilled ink on _jiejie's_ new clothes."

Ah. The Celestial Emperor had requested that the children come to court for a _debut._ Kiku and the twins could refuse-they were not China's territory-but Mei and Xiang could not.

When Mei had first left for the court, she'd been miserable and worried. But she had returned with news of festivities and glory, along with happiness.

The _new clothes_ that had been mentioned was a gift from Yao, for the newest banquet.

"And _how_? I clearly remember Mei putting them in her wardrobe."

"I.. I was just wandering around... And I bumped into a servant who was carrying them... And I had ink... And I'm sorry!"

It sounded truthful enough, judging from the expression on the child's face.

"Next time, be more careful."

His brother sighed at the territory, sitting back down.

"But my dress-"

"You, dear sister, have a wardrobe _bursting_ with clothes."

Not false, technically.

"But..."

There were voices, low voices. Yao tensed at the noise, and sooner or later they grew in volume.

"Lord China!"

One of the Generals that Yao knew. The man was a kind fellow, he liked to joke and talk, and they had eaten dinner together. But the man looked far from happy today.

"What is it, General?"

"I..."

The man sighed, swiveling his head, staring fixedly at a spot.

His brother tensed, and Kiku also felt something queer.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Ha Eung's voice was filled with curiosity.

"Kiku, Mei, it would be pleasant if you took the three younger ones out for a stroll."

"A stroll?"

So this talk couldn't mean anything good.

"Yes, Mei. You need to buy new clothes, don't you? And Kiku, I remember something about you needing a new brush-"

"Do I _have_ to go?"

Ha Yeon whined, tugging at Yao's arm.

"Yes, little one."

"But..."

"I need a talk with General Yi. Now, run along."

Kiku had a bad feeling about this entire secret talk.

* * *

"Look, people have hung lanterns on the street today!"

The smile on Mei's face was genuine, but Kiku couldn't make himself smile.

"Older brother, can I go and buy a lantern?"

Xiang's voice was giddy. The youngest of the family liked-no, was fascinated over new facts, and gadgets. He was a child who was overly curious.

"Yes, you may-"

The boy was already off.

"Xiang..."

"Let him be that way, it's better than him messing up our clothes."

Mei gave him a breathtaking smile, as she walked into the tailor's house.

" _Hyung_ , can I go and buy some candy?"

"Yes, you may."

Ha Eung nodded politely, then rushed off to buy the sweets he so loved.

" _Orabuni_ , I'm bored, can't we go home?"

Ha Yeon was left standing next to him, giving him a look of pure boredom.

"Why, Yeon, don't you like it here?"

As he arched an eyebrow, the girl shook her head.

"I miss Yao _oppa_ already."

There was this glint in her eye, one that Japan had seen before-the glint that Baekjae had so often given when he talked about little Silla-who turned out to be 'The Silla'.

"Ah, really?"

The child nodded, her braid flapping with the white ribbon-something he had not noticed.

"Who gave you that ribbon, _Imouto_?"

" _Orabuni_ bought it for me!"

It was a simple gesture, but the simple things mattered in life.

"Would you like another ribbon?"

"Yes!"

Kiku took the youngster by the hand, leading her across the square. He knew a man who made ornate jewelry, and he could see the happiness in Ha Yeon's eyes.

"Hello?"

The place, to his immense shock, was dark and empty. No sign of life.

" _Oppa_ , I'm scared."

Kiku bit his lip. He too was scared, but he couldn't show it in front of little Yeon.

"Wait here, _Imouto._ "

He firmly got himself in the room. There was a small layer of dust on the wooden table-but the place was clean.

" _Aiyah,_ who are you?"

A woman's voice rang in his ears, and he turned. An old woman stood there, her face kind yet stern.

"My name is Kiku Honda, I came from Lord Yao's house to buy a gift for my sister-"

A hand took his own. Ha Yeon had scampered next to him.

"Ah... A thousand apologies. My husband is not here, he-..."

The woman sighed, her eyes now teary.

"Is he ill?"

"No, he was... He was called by the nation. For war."

"Are the foreigners attacking?"

Ha Yeon's voice was soft and lilting, and the woman patted her on the head.

"No, but the Celestial Emperor needs us."

The man had been old, frail. Too old for war.

"I just hope he will return to me."

Kiku said nothing as he left the old woman-he'd left her with several gold pieces.

* * *

"Do we need to fight?"

"No, fighting is not the answer."

Watching his sister eat a dumpling, Kiku and Ha Yeon had now returned to the tailor's shop. But something-something was wrong.

Too many people in the square. Men wearing armor.

"You are to enlist in the army by tomorrow!"

A general shouted, loudly.

"Sir, please, my husband is too old-"

"Then your son must enlist in his place!"

The atmosphere had changed.

"What's going on?"

Mei had left the shop, and was now holding a silk parcel.

"War."

Ha Eung had returned as well, with Xiang.

"War and bloodlust."

The general had started to speak again.

"We will stamp down these arrogant foreigners when they are weak, when they are friendless."

The crowd burst into talk.

"Their ancestors were defeated once, they are not immortal-"

"Who are they attacking?"

Japan's blood was starting to rush. Puzzle pieces clicked in his brain, and his throat parched.

"Let's leave."

"But-"

The general had not finished-yet.

" _Balhae_ must fall!"

"Balhae?"

Ha Eung's eyes shook violently.

"But Balhae is our _brother_!"

Ha Yeon's voice was quaky.

The final blow was delivered.

"Kill every man, woman and child!"

He had failed China. Kiku knew as he heard the roars bursting in the square, the call for blood, as a hand tugged at him and as a voice desperately called him.

* * *

He knew something had happened, as he stared at Kiku's blank face. Mei looked plain worried.

"Is it true?"

Ha Eung was determinately not looking at him.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Balhae."

Yao swallowed, then sighed.

"I too was not informed until today."

That had been the reason behind the General's visit.

 _'I needed to tell you, I needed to confide in you.'_

 _The council had hid it from him; that much was obvious._

 _'The Celestial Emperor had wanted you to join the forces-but that would seem too cruel.'_

 _But then what wasn't?_

 _'The twins-please send them my sincerest apologies-they are sweet children and Balhae is their brother.'_

 _He had thanked General Yi for the information._

 _'You are their caregiver and guardian-it is not unexpected that you also care about them.'_

 _'They are a means to the end-'_

 _The general had given him a look of pity._

 _'Your hands are shaking, Lord China.'_

"LIAR!"

Ha Eung's voice was quivering, and the boy glared at him with hatred.

"I swear upon my honor, I was not informed-"

"Liar, liar-"

China did the unexpected. He took the boy into his arms, gently hugging the child.

"I'm sorry."

"Get off me- leave me alone-"

The youngster's protests were replaced by sobs, and China soothed the boy as best he could.

"Listen to me, Goryeo. Balhae is a strong country. He will make it through."

"R...Really?"

Golden eyes met brown, desperate to believe. And China knew what he had to do.

"Yes."

 _He would lie._

* * *

The days and weeks that stretched on were terrible. Quiet breakfasts, solemn lessons. The news that returned were few, and China knew better than to deliver them to the twins.

He would wait this one out.

It was dawn, when a dream had pulled him out of drowsiness.

 _"You're an arrogant fool."_

 _Jeong Hae was standing there, practicing archery with his bow._

 _A memory that had been pleasant-before he'd quarreled._

 _"I know. But arrogance is my prime quality, is it not? Along with my pride, leadership and loyalty."_

 _Jeong Hae chuckled deeply as he pulled out another arrow-Bull's Eye._

 _"Ah, Goguryeo."_

 _"I've always wanted children. The only thing I was envious of. Black haired children, bright, brave and happy."_

 _"And of the mother-"_

 _The man sighed at this._

 _"Who cares, my friend. We will never have children. We will never cry over their tears and laugh at their achievements."_

 _China opened his mouth to speak, but then the scene changed. A dark, dark cell._

 _"You have lost."_

 _Jeong Hae glared at him, defiant._

 _"Be quiet. I have not yielded."_

 _"Your king has."_

 _"So what, my people still fight for me. If they still fight for me, I will live on a thousand years."_

 _Lucky git. His people cared about him to fight, to die._

 _"Even if you drive a sword through me tomorrow, my country's sprit will not die."_

 _The sureness with which the boy spoke was infuriating._

 _And the execution-and China watched as Sul Ha was dragged away. He had taken a few steps himself when he heard screams and cries from the people surrounding the dead body._

 _"What.."_

 _"Abuji!"_

 _The crowd split and now Yao could see._

 _A boy dressed in militia. A child. He was standing next to Goguryeo, his eyes filling._

 _A new country._

 _"Who are-"_

 _"China!"_

 _The boy glared at him with hatred._

 _Malice._

 _"I am Dae Jang Hae, son to Goguryeo! You will rue the day I was born!"_

 _China had just gathered himself-when the boy snatched a sword from a staring soldier._

 _A born fighter, the child ran. Fast._

 _"Seize the boy!"_

 _It was too late. The boy had run over to a warhorse-by coincidence it had been his father's._

 _"Go, Saebyeok!"_

 _And so, their relation had begun._

* * *

China woke, sweating. An awful dream.

 _I cannot sleep after this._

He had just dressed, heading for the practice field-when he heard a bam on the door.

 _Who... At this time..._

"Open the damn door!"

A familiar voice.

Too familiar.

"Goddamn, why... why won't this door open... Why.."

' _Damn, why do you keep causing feuds with us.'_

" _Gaejashick..._ Open the door, you arrogant old man..."

 _Balhae._

All of his common sense told him to stay out of this.

"Please... Open the door.. If you're awake... I... I can't h...hold on..."

 _'I can't hold on.'_

His instincts won, and China cursed.

 _These damn children have got to me._

"Hold on!"

His hand was on the latch, and as soon as the door opened, a figure fell in.

The warhorse he had been riding on whinnied, panicking at its swaying owner.

"Damn, _Saebyeok-ah,_ I'm not dead yet."

" _Yet._ "

Balhae laughed at this, coughing blood.

The man was pale as death itself. Numerous gashes covered his armor, and blood was trickling down his hairline.

The tragic thing was that it only seemed to enhance his beauty, and the lopsided sneer the boy had plastered on his face was exactly the same as his father's.

"What happened-"

"Congratulations."

They had won. He was supposed to feel happy. He was supposed to laugh.

He felt nothing.

"What are you doing here."

"I.. need.. to see... my family. I... need to tell them..."

* * *

" _Hyung_?"

Ha Eung was up, his face filled with dreariness. The yawn that had escaped the child's mouth disappeared, quite suddenly.

"Ha Yeon, Ha Yeon, get up!"

And the younger son was there.

"You need to get off the horse."

Balhae nodded, and tried-but the nation was in pain, failing and wincing.

"So stubborn."

China hoisted the teenager out, and the other nation laughed hoarsely.

" _Hyung..."_

"We need a doctor."

What was he saying?

"Shut up, we both know that's not the answer."

Jang Hae leaned on him, and China felt blood oozing out-he cringed.

"How did you get here?"

"Rode. Killed anyone that got in the way."

"You should have gotten a rest-"

Why was he playing _father_ to Balhae?

"Look, old man, I couldn't rest. I... I needed to make sure. I need a favor."

 _"Oppa?"_

Ha Yeon was now here.

"Yes, kid. _Tai-Balhae_ has arrived."

Balhae ruffled the girl's hair, tenderly.

"You're going to be a good country, you know that, right?"

"Why are you talking like that? _Orabuni_ can get you a doctor."

"Look, kid.. I can't hold on."

To prove his point, Balhae lifted the hand that had been on his side. Bloody.

"I came to... to ask a favor of you."

"He's not dying..."

Ha Eung's calm voice was almost contrasting with that of his sister's.

"What is it, _hyung_?"

"My... My people...Take care of them, won't you, little ones?"

"You came all this way for _your people_?"

"They loved me."

Balhae grinned, cheekily.

"Brat."

"I am arrogant, stubborn at times, but I _am_ loyal."

"Yes."

Ha Eung's answer was short, but Balhae was satisfied.

"Thank you-and Yao?"

China tensed. The brat never called him by name.

"Take care of them, won't you? I beg you. T...They're Silla's children, they're not just my father's descendants-"

"I was going to."

"Good."

Balhae's eyes were drooping.

"Don't die.."

Ha Yeon pulled at Balhae, who managed a smile.

"I... always... wanted a sister... Someone... to play with... Now... I've got one... And a brave... brother... Someone... to take... riding... "

"You'll live, don't say horrid things like that, brat."

Balhae's eyes shook, as he coughed once more.

"I... wanted to make... make father proud... I don't think I did a good job... Do... Do you think he... he'll.."

"You were my pride and joy."

China noticed Goguryeo had appeared.

"He... He will be proud."

"Thank you."

Balhae could see the ghost, as his eyes widened, and a smile curled around his lips.

" _Abuji,_ I missed you."

The eyes closed, the hand drooped.

Balhae was no more.

"No, no, no-"

Ha Yeon was sobbing, and China moved to hug the child.

"I _hate_ the Celestial Emperor, I'm going to _kill_ him!"

Ha Eung screamed, tears falling from his face.

"Hush, hush-"

He took the two children in his arms, whispering comfort.

"What if Abaoji wants to kill us?"

His sister's face was tearful.

"He won't."

The answer was simple.

"But..."

"I won't let him. I promised Balhae."

 _Silla, do not fret. Baekjae, you were right. I have come to love these children. I will protect with my honor and guard with my life._


End file.
